Superior
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Haruka and Michiru meet in a world where their love is nothing but forbidden. Against all odds they decide to travel together to find and defeat the demon queen. Unfortunately for them that's the least of their problems. HarukaMichiru
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

* * *

**Superior**

prologue

_- The queen of the snakes -_

* * *

Ever since I was a child I could remember being surrounded by war. I've seen a lot of things happen around here that would probably make the gods cry. It all started before I was born. Twenty years ago I believe. I can still recall my mother telling me stories of a better time. I just thought they were stupid fairytales she made up to comfort me. To give me some kind of hope.

To be honest. I worked. I always believed there would come an end to this war. Not a war between people. But a war between us humans and monsters from another world. I don't know how they came here and I don't care either.

As I look around I see little children practise the way of the sword. I even see children with guns. It makes my stomach turn and want to kill those parents. But I know better. The moment they can't protect themselves anymore they'll die. Currently I'm living in a small town far away from the big cities which have already turned to dust. Once a week we get to deal with some sort of monster who attacks our town.

I am one of the few who's able to slay them. There a not many warriors around here. Most of them died a long time ago. My father was one of the warriors first to die when this war started. I was too young to remember.

''Haruka!'' I hear a voice coming from beside me. I look aside and am welcomed by a warm smile. This small blonde girl is my sister. Her name is Hitomi. She turned ten last week. We got to celebrate is just a little before our town got decorated with blood. Not the monster's blood but our own. We lost five more people that day. ''Are you alright, are you nervous?'' My sister asks me and I shake my head.

To be honest, I'm not afraid at all. I actually feel relieved to be out of this town soon. ''I think you're really cool,'' Hitomi starts and hugs my arm. ''You're going to kill the demon queen for us. We'll finally live in the world our mama promised.''

I nod and pat her head. ''Yes, we'll finally be free.''

In front of us I see a man gesture me to come to him. Slowly I push Hitomi away and tell her I have to go somewhere for a couple of moments. With that said I walk towards him with a nervous feeling in my heart. ''What's up, Satoshi?''

Satoshi is sort of the leader of our town. When this all started twenty years ago he immidiately took control of the situation. He has led our people to countless victories. ''I just want to make sure you're doing alright. I'm sorry if we've placed a too heavy burden on you, Haruka.'' He bows his head a little. I can clearly see he's avinf a rough time too.

''I don't mind,'' I tell him. ''I want to mean something in this war. If you believe I can stop all of this then I'll go and stand wherever I have to. But I am afraid Satoshi. Not for myself. But for my family and everyone in this town. If something happens while I'm away I'd never forgive mys...'' He cuts me off my placing his hand on my mouth.

''Don't think like that. If you leave to kill the demon queen with doubt in your heart you'll lose.'' He says. I ofcourse agree. ''Everyone will be fine. We've got enough men protecting this town. We can hold those creatures off long enough for you to kill that filthy demon queen.''

The demon queen is known to be the strongest of them all. She's the one controlling all the demons and monsters on the continent. It's said that if you kill her the rest of them will disappear as well. It's probably not true but it's the only hope we've got. When our king and queen got murdered humanrace didn't disappear either. But even if her death has no consequences we atleast made some sort of point. We'd never give up our world without a fight.

I hate killing people and even those monsters I would not kill. But her, I'd kill without any hesitation. She alone has killed over a thousand humans. She's ruthless and has no feelings at all. The only thing she cares about it spreading pain and death.

''Get some sleep, Haruka.'' Satoshi tells me. ''Tomorrow morning you'll leave. The demon queen is hiding in her palace in a far country from here. You'll need the rest.'' I thank him and leave. Hitomi isn't waiting anymore. She now seems to be holding a sword and moving it around as if she was fighting invisible creatures. I can't stand to see her like this.

---

An aqua haired girl was sitting on the roof of a high building, leaning over the egde as she looked down on the people below her. They looked like tiny insects from up there. It had been a long time since she had been outside.

''Michiru,'' A voice sounded. ''What are you doing up here? It's dangerous. You might fall.''

The aqua haired girl turned around to face a silver haired girl with emerald eyes. ''I like the wind.'' She replied. ''What's wrong Yaten?''

''A demon is attacking. A woman.'' Yaten answered. She looked slightly embarrassed to be here.

''Anything I need to know?'' The aqua haired girl wanted to know. ''You're here because you want me to kill it, right?''

''The soldiers tried to fight it. But she turned them into stone. She was looking for you. She said her name was Medusa.'' Yaten put a hand through her hair. She was too afraid to admit that she was afraid of turning into stone as well.

Michiru giggled. ''Don't be afraid Yaten. It's only...'' Before she could even finish her sentence the wall which led to the stairs blew up. Blowing both Michiru as Yaten away. Yaten landed on the ground with a loud thump while Michiru was blown off of the building.

She was falling down with an incredible speed. ''Aaaaah!'' She yelled as she tried to reach for something to hold onto. She knew she would hit the ground soon if she didn't do anything. Michiru took a deep breath before closing her eyes. _'I hate ruining my clothes.' _

With that thought on her mind she suddenly spred her black devil-like wings which seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and flew back up. Soundlessly she landed on the rooftop again just in time to see a green woman with snakes on her head walk up towards an unconscious Yaten.

The snake lady seemed to be rather shocked by Michiru's appearance. She seemed to have completely forgotten about Yaten already and turned to face Michiru. She blinked a couple of times before smiling. ''I'd love to make a statue out of you.''

''Me too.'' Michiru replied. An evil smirk appeared on her lips. ''You must be Medusa. I hear you can change people into stone by just looking at them. Or is that because you're so ugly? Then again, I also hear being bitten by one of those snakes can turn one into stone. So, which one is true?''

Meduse shrugged. ''Want to find out, princess?''

Michiru didn't reply. Instead she run up towards Meduse with an incredible speed, knocking the demon down. The snake lady quickly tried to get up only to be pushed down by Michiru's foot. She tried to move away but the aqua haired girl seemed to be too strong. Then, without any warning just before Michiru could attack she made one of the snakes on her head bite Michiru's leg.

''Killing me won't undo it!'' Medusa laughed. She knew she had won. Most people who got close to killing her were too afraid she was telling the truth, and had to let her live in the hope she'd cure them. Ofcourse there was no cure. Even killing her wouldn't change her victims back into their original form. They were doomed to be statues forever.

The other girl just snorted. ''Then it won't matter if I kill you or let you live.'' With that said she put more force into her leg, eventually pushing it right through the demon's body. Blue blood covering the ground. ''Idiot.''

Michiru took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second. She was too afraid to look down at her leg which had started to feel rather heavy all of a sudden. ''I hate snakes.''

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

So, we know Haruka is our hero. But who's Michiru? Friend or foe?


	2. Chapter 1: Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

* * *

**Superior**

Chapter one

_- Meetings -_

* * *

''So this is it?'' Haruka wondered out loud while staring up to a huge castle that was surrounded by high and thick walls. She was already wondering how she was going to enter without being spot. So far she managed to stay clear from any kind of demon but a castle like that, it was only a matter of time before someone was bound to find her. The blonde tomboy rested her hand on the sword that was attached to her pants.

Slowly she started to scan the area for possible entries. It wouldn't be strange if there would be a hole in the wall somewhere. This land hand been in war for so long now, someone had to have tried to attack the castle head one atleast once.

Her eyes fell on a body that was lying a couple of meters ahead of her. It looked like a woman. But when Haruka looked closer she noticed how instead of hair the woman had snakes on her head. The blonde immidiately knew who was lying there. Her family had told her many stories about the old greek gods and their creatures. This snake lady had to be the amous Medusa.

Haruka bend over to look closer at the body. Medusa was suppossed to be a very strong creature. If someone was actually capable of killing a monster like this then that person was probably not alive anymore either. Then again, besides Medusa there was no other bodies around this area.

The blonde tomboy snapped out of her thoughts when she heard something crack behind her. She quickly reached for her sword and turned around in a swing. Just in time she could stop her attack. She vowed to never kill anyone but the demon queen. She had almost forgotten about that. In front of her stood an aqua haired girl. She was wearing a blue chinese dress, matching the color of her hair and eyes perfectly.

''You're pretty good with that.'' The aqua haired girl said with a smile. Then she looked aside, staring at the corpse of Medusa. ''Did you slay her?''

''No. It was already dead. Listen, it isn't save to be walking around here. Demons are everywhere. You do know who lives in this castle, right?'' Haruka slowly put her sword back.

''My knight. And no, I have no clue who lives here. The pretty color of this palace lured me here,'' She lied. ''So what are you doing here if it's so dangerous?''

''This castle if the home of the demon queen. It's full of creatures like the one lying over there. It really isn't save around here. You should go home.'' Haruka placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. She wondered why someone wouldn't know about something like this. Did this girl's family raise her away from the outside world or something?

''The Demon Queen?'' The smaller girl asked, raising an eyebrow. ''Oh I have heard of her. She is said to be the most powerful demon of them all. The one who sends all creatures away to slaughter mankind.''

''I am here to put a stop to it.'' Haruka said. Somehow saying that made her feel powerful all of a sudden. As if it would make the world a better place indeed.

''Oh?'' The aqua haired girl smiled slightly. ''And how will you do that? Kill all the demons on earth?''

Haruka shook her head. ''That's impossible. It's said that if the demon queen dies all of them die. Every single one of them.''

''Wow.'' The other pretended to be impressed. ''You must've killed lots of demons if they send you here all by yourself to kill the queen.''

Again the warrior shook her head. ''No. I haven't killed a single one. But through my training I've proved myself to my people. I defeated a couple of them indeed. But I never once killed one.''

''So all those you defeated remain locked up in your home town?'' The other wanted to know.

The taller woman shrugged. ''I don't know nor do I care to know. I assume they're dead now. In my village we starve those damned things. It's funny to see those monsters so helpless and weak dying because they need food.''

''For someone who doesn't kill you surely do hate demons. Why not kill them if you don't consider them human?''

Haruka almost choked. ''Are you saying I should think of them as human beings? They slay people, they feed off of people who have done nothing to them. And trust me, I've seen how those sons of bitches just kill for their own pleasure.''

The other giggled. ''You're really full of it, aren't you?'' Haruka looked at her with a questioning look on her face. ''Not all of them are the same. Some do feed on intestines to survive but some of them are actually much like humanbeings. In this world there are two kinds of demons. Those who obey the queen and those who chose to be monsters and kill.''

''You're saying the queen is actually a nice person who wants to make world peace?'' Haruka asked sarcastically. This girl didn't even know this was the home of the demon queen. How could she possibly know all of this rubbish?

''I'm Michi by the way.'' Michiru said, extending a hand.

Haruka shook it briefly. ''Haruka Tenoh.''

Michiru smiled happily and looked up at the castle. ''So how are you going to get in? Can you fly or jump really high?''

''It's best if you leave now. Your family must be worried about you. Besides, we could be attacked by a demon any time now. I don't want you to get hurt.'' Haruka took Michiru by her shoulders and started to push her back into the forest behind the castle. ''Off you go.''

''I can help!'' Michiru suddenly said and turned around again. In one move she managed to get free from Haruka's grip. That girl surely had a lot of powers for someone who looked so small and fragile. ''And don't start about my family again. I don't have any family. They're all dead. A demon called a Seraphim killed her. I'm out to kill that creature.'' The truth was far from it. She just wanted to get rid of that annoying Seraphim once and for all. Maybe she could even trick this stupid human into killing it for her.

''A seraphim?'' Haruka thought about it for a moment. She was sure Satoshi warned her and Hitomi about a being called that before she left.

Michiru nodded. ''Hell's rats. Creatures who suck the souls out of the living. I saw how it killed my parents.''

''You shouldn't try to kill it. Once I kill the demon queen the seraphim will be gone as well. You're not fit to kill once. You're just a girl.''

The aqua haired pouted. ''You're a girl too. Besides, I'm not weak.''

Haruka was slightly taken aback by the other's comment. ''How did you figure out I'm a girl?''

''Well duh,'' The smaller girl stepped closer to the warrior until their bodies almost touched. Slowly Michiru started to sensually draw circles on Haruka's chest with her index. ''It's not like you're going to any trouble hiding these.''

Haruka couldn't help it but blush at Michiru's touch. She wasn't used to getting this kind of attention.

''Anyway,'' Michiru pulled back again. ''The demon queen isn't here at the moment. I heard she went north to kill some betrayers. How about it if we follow her in her tracks. It just happens the Seraphim is there as well. You could kill it for me.''

''I already told you, I won't kill anyo...'' She paused for a moment. This girl was really pushy. ''How do you know the queen isn't here right now? Didn't you just say you had no idea this was the queen's castle to begin with?''

''Uh, well...'' Michiru scratched her forehead nervously. ''I didn't know about the castle. But I've heard rumors about the queen going north. That's probably why there's no guards here.'' She smiled innocently but Haruka could see right through her rather angered face.

''You seem angry.''

''Well ofcourse. Those slugs aren't even doing a good job at protecting the queen that puts a roof over their freaking ugly heads.'' Michiru mocked.

''Are you angry because there's too little security?'' Haruka raised an eyebrow. This girl was definately strange. ''Isn't that a good thing?''

''For us it is. Imagine how the queen must be feeling when you barge in and kill her because there were no damn guards protecting her. Her heart would be broken.'' The smaller girl made a dramatic gesture causing Haruka to smile.

''That's assuming the queen has a heart.'' She added.

Michiru immidiately regained her cool composure. ''You really think they're all just animals. Don't you?''

''Atleast I know animals have a heart and a soul. They don't kill for fun or pleasure it might give them. They kill each other because they need to eat. That's why I don't hate the lion who tries to kill a human being. It's only natural. Demons aren't natural. Far from it.''

''I want to bet that on our journey to the north you'll change your mind about demons, Haruka.'' The aqua haired girl said with a nod.

''You're not coming with me to the north.''

''So you _are _going north now?''

''You said the queen went that way, didn't you?''

''Yes. And the Seraphim is also north so I'm also heading that way.''

''Find someone else to travel with. Besides, you can't kill the Seraphim. It's too strong for you. What would you do if it sucks your soul?''

''According to you I don't have a soul.''

Haruka's eyes went wide. ''Huh?'' She couldn't possibly mean what she thought Michiru was saying? she could hear Michiru giggled and watched her twirl around until she was facing Haruka with her back.

''I am a demon.''

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

let me know what you think of it so far. I know Michiru is way out of character but I like her this way. Anyway, I don't know whether a seraphim really sucks souls or not but in this story it does.


	3. Chapter 2: sleepless in the wilderness

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Phew, I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter up. I wanted to put more detail in my writing. I hope it came out alright. Anyway, thank you all so far for your reviews. They really keep me motivated to continue this story and update more frequently.

* * *

**Superior**

Chapter two

_- sleepless in the wilderness -_

* * *

_I'm a demon. I'm a demon. I'm a demon. _Ever since Michiru had told Haruka what she really was both hadn't spoken one word to each other. In response Haruka simply nodded her head as if to say she understood and started walking north. Michiru simply followed the blonde warrior. She obviously knew Haruka had some serious thinking to do and decided not to press the matter.

To Haruka, everything she knew or thought she knew had fallen to pieces. Demons who looked like humanbeings. Why couldn't they all have snakes on their heads or six wings. Atleast then she could recognize those damned bastards. Who knew how many demons she already passed on her way here. It wasn't like she would even know the difference now. That Michi girl even had her fooled.

What if the demon queen looked like a normal woman as well? That would make it even harder to kill her. Haruka thought it was terrible enough as it was that she actually had to kill someone or something. But the thought of having to kill something that might look human really troubled her. She always imagined the demon queen as some dark mysterious creature with black wings, black hair and a dark purple-like skin. Probably because some people in the village talked about the demon queen being the most evil and darkest creature among all of them.

Michiru, who was still walking behind the blonde warrior noticed someone follow them from the corner of her eye. She couldn't quite tell whether the person was human or a demon. He or she had to get a little closer to her. She usually was really great at smelling demons from a long distance. But unfortunately this forest was covered in the smell of the dead. She could tell many people died her while fighting for their lives.

The thought pained her. How could some demons just kill innocent people? Why couldn't they just kill the criminals? Michiru could still remember what the world looked like when she first arrived here. Everywhere were buildings, cars and people crossing the street without even worrying about devils or demons. When the demons arrived a long time ago they didn't try to control the human world. Not right away.

As the time went by more and more demons started to turn their backs to their queen and started to attack the humans. And before anyone even knew what was happening the world had turned into some kind of wasteland. It was as if the earth went back into time. A time where there was no electricity, cars, stores or even schools. Everyone was too afraid to go outside. And if they dared to leave their house it wouldn't be far.

Finally Michiru could identify the person who was following them as a demon. As he got closer she could clearly feel its killer intent. But it wasn't directed at her but Haruka instead. Deciding it would be better that Haruka wasn't bothered now Michiru snapped her fingers and smirked. Behind her the demon that had been following them burst into flames. And within two seconds there was nothing left of him besides ashes.

For now Michiru was going to protect this strange warrior. Besides, maybe she could actually push Haruka into killing the seraphim. The aqua haired demon had been too deep in thought to notice Haruka who had suddenly stopped, and bumped right into Haruka's back. ''Ouch,'' She muttered and rubbed her nose. ''Why did you stop?''

''I smell fire.'' Haruka replied causing Michiru to smile nervously.

''I smell nothing. You're probably getting tired from all that walking. There's a town close by. You could rest there.''

The blonde warrior turned around to face the smaller girl. ''I'm fine. What about you, aren't you tired yet?'' She asked. For a moment it looked like the blonde wasn't going to let the fact she was traveling with a demon bother her, but when Michiru looked closer she could clearly see a certain sign of loathing in Haruka's eyes.

''No. I don't sleep.'' Michiru replied. She knew it would've been better if she had lied about not sleeping but the look in Haruka's eyes somewhat made her feel uncomfortable and hurt. She wanted to upset Haruka just like she was upset right now. Although she had no idea why she was upset.

''Right.'' Haruka muttered. Michiru wasn't sure but she could swear she heard the blonde add something that sounded like an 'ofcourse you don't'.

Without saying anything else the blonde turned around and started to walk away again. The demon sighed and started to walk after the taller woman. She wondered if it was going to be like this the whole way to the north. This was no fun. She wanted to talk to Haruka about her mission. She wanted to convince the other not all demons were monsters.

It hadn't been until then Michiru noticed what village they were close to. It was a little village which had been taken over by demons completely. There were hardly any humans left. Which was not a big surprise considering the queen's castle being only a few miles away from here. Most people fled to the east. It was said there were no demons there. Ofcourse that was a lie started by the demons themselves. Somewhere along the way they lost their will to hunt the humans down and decided to just lure them to them.

A pointless way of killing. And no fun if you asked Michiru. Ever since the demons had taken over the earth she hadn't killed one person. Only a couple of demons who opposed the queen or attacked her without reason. ''Haruka, this village...'' The aqua haired girl started.

''I know.'' The other replied wryly. ''You're one of them aren't you? So I'll be safe as long as I'm with you. They won't hurt me if they think I'm your prey or something. I don't know how your minds work.''

Michiru was surprised by how much that last comment hurt. Pain was an emotion she wasn't used to having. ''Just like yours. Only we're smarter.''

''Smarter?'' Haruka tried her best not to laugh. ''You're foolish creatures who only care about killing. You have no respect for our kind at all.''

''Just like your kind has no respect for us. Not all of us demons eat humanbeings or kill them for fun. Some of us actually hope to live among your kind one day. In peace.'' The smaller girl shot back.

''Have you ever killed a human?'' Haruka now wanted to know.

Michiru snorted. ''If you really need to ask that I won't tell you the answer.''

''So that's a yes.''

''As a matter of fact, no. I haven't killed a human. Never. Besides, demons are not all friends. If you walk into the village full of hungry demons they might just kill you. Not like I would care. I'm just a lower level demon. I'm not as strong as most of them. I can hardly protect myself as it is.''

''Bullshit,'' The blonde warrior shot back. ''I'm not as naive as you think I am. I knew we were being followed. And I know you killed that creature by just snapping your fingers. Lower lever demon my human ass.''

Michiru swallowed. She hadn't realized Haruka had noticed any of it. Maybe this blonde wasn't as completely useless as she thought she would be. She might actually be a lot of fun if she played her cards right. ''But I did prove you wrong about your vision on demons, didn't I?'' The aqua haired girl said, quickly changing the subject.

''I still dislike your kind.''

''But you didn't know we could look like normal people.''

''I'm sure this isn't your true form.'' Haruka replied, stopping in her track once more. She didn't turn around though and just stood there as if she was waiting for Michiru to reply and confess.

Michiru's bad mood suddenly washed away as a giggle escaped her lips. ''Yes it is. This is what I look like and how I was born. I look just like you and the rest of your kind. I could ofcourse undress myself. You could search ever inch of my for something I'm not suppossed to have like wings.''

''That sounds rather perverted.'' Haruka couldn't help it but blush at the thought of seeing this girl naked. But the moment she realized her thought she shook it off. It was a disgusting idea. Michi was a demon for crying out loud! She would probably suck her soul out of her body the moment she touched her.

''Ah. So maybe you're secretly hoping I have a penis under this dress. Bad Haruka.'' Michiru couldn't help it but laugh upon seeing Haruka's face turn even more red than before. It made her wonder if the blonde warrior had ever seen anyone naked.

''I'm not into that kind of thing. I prefer...'' Haruka shook her head. Why was she even bothering to tell this demon girl about her preferences?

Michiru blinked a couple of times. It didn't hit her right away what Haruka had meant by those words. Until it was her turn to blush. ''You're a....''

The blonde finally turned around to face the smaller girl. ''So what? You want to be disgusted about it? Go ahead. We could be disgusted about each other.''

The aqua haired girl smiled sadly and shook her head. ''I'm not disgusted. It's just a surprise. I haven't met someone like you before. So when you see a pretty girl you want to have sex with her?''

''Does every guy who sees a girl want to have sex with her? I'm just a normal person. It doesn't change anything.'' Haruka said. Se suddenly felt rather guilty about her last comment to the smaller girl. Maybe it was the look on Michiru's face that made her feel weak all of a sudden.

''To answer that question; yes. Guys love sex. And we girls are just the same. Only we don't admit it. We might even be worse than the male population.'' The last part was added to a wink. ''Well, fine. Let's rest. I'll just pretend to be tired in order not to hurt your pride.''

''I don't need any rest.'' Haruka put a hand through her short blonde hair. ''I'm used to walking all day and not sleeping much.''

''But you _are _tired.'' Michiru stated matter-of-factly.

Haruka didn't like to admit it but it was true. She'd been walking without any rest for almost two days now. She had expected to have killed the demon queen by now. Instead she had to travel all the way north. And to make things worse she had to travel north with a demon girl who turned out to be not so bad. ''Alright. We could rest here. I don't feel comfortable sleeping in a demon village anyway. And a couple of hours of sleep would be very much apprectiated.''

''Good girl.'' Michiru smiled a bit and watched Haruka sit down against a tree. She could clearly see the tired look in Haruka's eyes she hadn't noticed before. She guessed humans really couldn't go without any sleep. Maybe that's why Haruka had been really nice earlier and was a bit on the grumpy side now. Ofcourse her confession could've played a big role in her change of character as well.

As Michiru sat down as well she could feel Haruka's eyes on her. Michiru just ignored it. She just hoped the blonde wasn't looking at her because she didn't trust her. It wasn't like Michiru was going to kill Haruka in her sleep or anything. She wondered if the other girl knew that.

The blonde warrior watched Michiru close her eyes as if she was asleep as well. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to never sleep. Not sleeping meant that the world never paused; there's no sense that today will end or tomorrow will come. She wondered what it would feel like to live in that monotonous time flow for decades.

''Hey Michi,'' Haruka started. ''What does the demon queen look like?'' She asked curiously. She had to know, after all it was her mission to kill that queen. It would come in handy to know what she looked like. At this point she could even look like as pretty as Michiru and Haruka wouldn't know.

''I don't know.'' Michiru replied, her eyes still closed. ''I never met her in person. They say she's really pretty though.''

''So,'' Haruka thought about it for a moment. ''She looks like a human as well?''

The smaller girl muttered something under her breath and finally opened her eyes. ''No, she has black wings. And when she smiles you can see her fangs. They look like vampire teeth. Atleast, that's what I've heard.''

''Good.'' Haruka sounded somewhat relieved by that answer. ''So, do you believe in god?''

Michiru's eyes met Haruka's green ones. ''Do you?''

The blonde warrior thought about her own answer for a moment. After everything she'd seen and after everything that had happened, after all the prayers she had sent up to heaven in the hope He would answer her or help her. ''I think god is a man of such perfect, flawless character that he watches and loves everyone equally. Rich or poor, strong or weak. And he never plays favourites or reaches his hand out to any of them,''

Michiru just sat there and listened. It was obvious Haruka had given this a lot of thought already.

''Oh, what a wonderful god,'' Haruka went on sarcastically. ''He can just drop dead.''

The other couldn't help it but smile at the last part of Haruka's sentence. ''I actually believe in god,'' She finally admitted. ''But I think he's too far away to reach us right now. I think he's so disappointed in his creations that he left. But I do believe there's a god out there looking out for us. I mean, Haruka, why don't you kill demons even though they attack you?''

''Is it because you fear hell or is it because it's against your believes? Who do you think gave you your morals?''

''I could just decide to kill everyone of them right now.'' Haruka lied.

Michiru shook her head. ''I know. But it wouldn't feel right to you. You would always feel a certain sense of guilt. And that's why in the end, I'm sure you won't kill the demon queen.''

''And what makes you so certain?''

''Because of what you said yourself. If you kill the queen all the demons will die with her. That means I'll die as well. And you've already seen that not all of us are heartless monsters. You won't admit it but you've already let me into your heart.''

''You seem pretty sure of yourself.'' Haruka replied. She tried her best not to let on that she feared truth in the demon girl's words. ''Besides if all of it is true then why are you going with me? Shouldn't you be enjoying life while it lasts. Because I am going to kill that queen. I have to. For my parents, my sister, my village and everyone else who died in this pointless battle. People depend on me.''

''We just happen to go to the same place.'' Michiru said plainly. ''I still have to kill that seraphim. And I don't want that thing to die because the queen dies. I want it to suffer.''

''Jinx...'' Haruka cursed to herself and turned her gaze away from the demon girl again. For someone who tried to convince her demons weren't all evil creatures she sure was hung on killing that seraphim. Could it be it actually killed her parents? Or was it a lie to make Haruka feel sorry for her. She wanted to ask the aqua haired girl about it but didn't. She really didn't want to know the answer.

**To be continued**

* * *

I thought I would reveal Michiru's story and identity in this chapter but it turned out otherwise. I wanted to give Haruka and Michiru some 'moments' before the trouble really begins.


	4. Chapter 3: The goddess of Venus 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

To the person who reviewed and asked for more detail, english isn't my native language so this chapter is as detailed as it gets. I can't do better, sorry. Hope you enjoy it anyway.

I started writing this story with the intention of using a lot of greek mythology but I decided that the things Haruka and Michiru have to face will be demons who take the form of gods and other mythical creatures like Medusa and the Seraphim.

As for any other notes: thank you for your reviews so far. I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter so far! (I will proof read it later but right now I'm in need of some serious sleep.)

* * *

**Superior**

chapter three

_- The Goddess of Venus -_

_part 1_

* * *

''Gravemarkers,'' Haruka said while pointing at the strange black looking sticks that stood in the ground to their left side. She knew for a fact those black things were called guns. They were used a long time ago when the demons hadn't invaded the earth yet. According to Satoshi, along with most humans the weapons died with them. People who could make ammunition got slaughtered, sending them back in time weapon-wise.

Michiru just followed the blonde warrior in silence. She couldn't help it but feel sickened by the sight of all those gravemarkers. There were over a hundred of them surrounding her. She couldn't even begin to imagine how many people had died in total over the past years. All because of those stray demons.

The sun had just begun its climbing when Haruka and Michiru left again, heading towards the north. The weather was good; there was no wind. It was actually a perfect day for a walk. If it hadn't been for the fact both of them were on their own missions and had no time to be slacking off to enjoy the weather. Haruka had gotten dressed into another outfit which according to Michiru's thoughts dated back from a time before demons ruled this planet. Haruka was wearing a black pair of baggy jeans and a matching black tank top, slightly revealing a part of her stomach. Underneath she wore boots with two belt buckles to each side.

To Michiru, the blonde warrior looked really impressive dressed in black. The lack of color in Haruka's clothes somehow compensated the blonde hair and the emerald colored eyes. For the first time Haruka actually looked female. ''You should lose the sword,'' The demon girl commented. ''It doesn't suit you.''

''I need it for protection.'' Came the reply. Haruka put a hand through her hair and gazed back at her companion. Michiru was still dressed in the chinese dress which was slightly dirty from the ground they'd been lying on. To Haruka is was strange seeing Michiru pretend to be sleeping. Probably because she knew the demon girl wasn't able to sleep. Or maybe it was because she somehow knew that every move she made was heard by the other. It almost gave her a paranoid feeling.

Michiru gazed around. They were still in the forest but the lack of any trees of notable height gave her an expansive view. At the very edge of her field of vision she could see a monastery hidden in between a couple of trees that had probably been built some years earlier. Haruka had also noticed the monastery by now and strayed a bit from the path that led to a what was rumored to be an abandonned town.

As they approached the monastery a figure Haruka had mistaken for a statue became clearer. ''A knight?'' She muttered in spite of herself. At first she dismissed the idea as ridiculous but as they drew nearer she saw that it was unmistakably a knight dressed in grey clothing that looked like silver because of the raysof sun that shined down on the knight.

''What's your business here?'' The dstance between them was still a bit too far for conversation which was why the knight yelled. He apparently felt no need to intruduce himself as if his position was obvious.

''I am Haruka Tenoh from a small village called Pieta, and this is Michi. We're travelling north.'' Haruka replied. The monastery was now directly in front of her. She noted that the knight in front of her was not alone. There was another one past the monastery, perhaps standing guard.

''There is no town in the direction you came from except the one possessed by several demons,'' Said the knight haughtily, sticking his chest as if to display the golden cross that was engraved there.

Michiru observed the knight from behind Haruka. His black hair looked freshly cut and his body did not look as if it had been through many battles. She knew for a fact it was important to deal with such men carefully, they were trained soldiers specialized in killing demons such as herself. There were only a few left of soldiers like him but they were not to be taken lightly. One mistake could cost her life.

''What's a monastery doing in the middle of the forest?'' Haruka wanted to know. She looked at the iron gate behind the knight, which was probably locked.

The knight took a few steps into the direction of the warrior and the demon and looked at them closely as if he was looking for something. After a little while he pulled back a little and managed to fake a smile. ''This place wasn't always a forest. But since the demons came to our land and destroyed most of what we spend years to built,'' He paused for a moment as if he was recalling some old memories. Which was ofcourse impossible since the demons had been on this planet for longer than he had lived. Haruka wasn't sure but he couldn't be much older than thirty years old. ''Currently this monastary is the only place demons can't enter. It's because of the protection of the goddess.''

''Goddess?'' Michiru asked curiously. She wondered if he meant an actual goddess or just a spiritual one you couldn't see like God.

The knight nodded. ''She lives in the monastery. Survivors travel all the way from all places around the world to see her and praise her in all her glory. In return for our prayers and love she gives us protection against the demons.''

''We could use some good luck.'' Michiru said and put a hand on Haruka's back. ''Don't we?''

Haruka didn't seem to care much about a goddess or anything. Maybe it had to do with her lack of faith in God himself. ''If you want to see the goddess go ahead. If you think it's a smart thing to do.''

The meaning behind those words didn't hit Michiru right away until she remembered the knight's words from earlier. _The monastery is the only place demons can't enter. _She wondered why. Could it be there was actually a goddess protecting the humans or could it be that no demon ever got passed the knights? ''Haruka is going to slay the demon queen.'' She suddenly said causing the knight to look up in shock. The look he was giving her was like she had just admitted being a witch or something.

''We don't use those two words here. It'll upset the goddess.'' He explained when he saw the confused look on Michiru's face and the slightly irritated look on the blonde's face. ''If you're actually going to slay the-you-know-what then you have my blessings to enter and pray to the goddess to have mercy and give you nothing but luck on your mission.''

''That's so nice of you.'' Michiru chirped. Her plan had worked, using Haruka to get into that monastary was a good idea after all. ''I knew you weren't completely useless.'' The last past was nothing but a whisper but the sudden look in Haruka's eyes let the demon girl know she had heard it.

''I don't think it's a good idea. It'll cause trouble. I'd just like to head north. But, sir,'' She paused for a moment and stepped closer to the knight. ''If you happen to know what the queen's face looks like I would appreciate you telling me.'' She added in nothing but a whisper.

Michiru thought for a moment it was because Haruka was too afraid to let the goddess hear her mentioning the queen but then again Haruka could've also been whispering because she didn't want Michiru to hear. Maybe she still didn't trust the aqua haired demon girl.

''I'm sorry. I've never seen that person's face.'' The knight replied and gestured to the other knight who had been standing in front of the monastary's wall without moving, to open the big iron gate. ''Please, if you're really trying what you claim to be trying then please, please pray to our goddess for help.''

The blonde warrior sighed in annoyance. Once again she was delayed from her mission because of that beautiful demon girl. ''Alright. We'll go see that goddess of yours.'' Although her words sounded like a mock the black haired knight couldn't help it but smile upon hearing those words. Did he really think praying was going to solve all their problems? If that goddess really was as blessed as he claimed to be why wasn't she stopping the queen herself? Because if she would Haruka was going to be the first one to drop on her knees and praise that goddess until the end of times.

Finally the other knight opened the front gate, letting both girls pass. Behind her Michiru could hear the knight wish them good luck. It hadn't been until that very moment she felt something was wrong. She slightly turned her head to see what the knights were doing behind their backs. They seemed to be whispering something and closed the gate behind them, locking it as they went. ''Haruka,'' She started. But when she turned back to face the blonde warrior she noticed how far ahead Haruka had already gotten.

Nervous by the idea of being alone she hurried up after the taller woman. ''I think this might be a trap.''

''You should try to trust humans more.'' Haruka replied.

Michiru thought about it for a moment. When she walked passed the knights she hadn't caught any hint of them being demons. But when she passed the second guard she could've sworn she smelled something demon-like around him. As if he had been close to a demon a little while ago. She wasn't sure ofcourse. Ever since they'd started walking towards the north this moment her senses had been off. It was as if every tree and every rock they had passed was possessed by some sort of demon.

The endless hallway had gotten darker and darker with every step they made.

After taking countless steps into an unknown direction they could finally see a light at the end of the long hallways and quickened their pace. As they got closer the nervous feeling surrounding Michiru didn't subside. She felt like she was falling and had nothing to hold onto as she fell. Then, when she bumped into Haruka who had abruptly stopped, she was shaken out of her thoughts and looked up to see why Haruka stopped.

In front of them on the ground sat a few people, maybe ten men or more, bend down as if praying to someone or something. The room was small and the walls had the same color of gray as the armor of the knights they had encountered earlier. In front of the praying man was a small pool of shallow water in which a beautiful naked woman lay with blonde long hair that probably reached past her ankles. Haruka couldn't quite make out the lenght of the woman's hair but for some reason she was bothered by the fact she didn't know. Then, suddenly she felt a stinging pain in her heart and fell down to her knees.

Michiru who had been staring at the blonde woman now noticed Haruka's sudden change of behaviour and rushed to her side. She kneeled down beside the blonde warrior and tried to held her up a bit. ''What's wrong?''

''It hurts.'' Haruka answered, reaching out to her chest. ''My heart.'' It felt like she was having a heart attack but at the same time she felt at ease. Besides the pain she could feel all her worries just flow out of her body and into the nothingness. She bowed her head slightly. She now knew why her heart was aching. It was because she didn't know anything about the beautiful blonde. She felt guilty for mocking the goddess earlier and for arriving this late. She just wanted to spend her entire life praying to this goddess. Someone else would have to kill the demon queen. Haruka had to stay here. That was her mission now.

Michiru still had no idea what was going on with the other girl but decided it had something to do with that blonde woman in front of them. She could see the naked woman get up from the water and look into her direction. The woman's face betrayed no clear sign of emotion. She just stood there looking directly at Michiru like a lifeless doll. ''Why aren't you kneeling before me?'' The blonde woman asked.

The aqua haired demon girl blinked a couple of times before getting a clear read on the other person's aura. This wasn't a goddess. This woman was just a demon who had taken the form of a goddess. It wouldn't be the first and certainly not the last. This demon probably ate the people who worshipped it. That why no demons ever entered this monastary, it was because of this blonde demon.

Michiru's senses had probably been off all day because of the demon's aura that was spred all through the forest. That's why every tree and stone and every other living creature on their path smelled like they were part of a demon. She had to be careful, this demon was probably a very strong one. ''What's happening to Haruka?'' Michiru demanded to know. In her mind she had formed a lot of questions but certainly not the one she just asked. Why did she suddenly worry about that blonde and worthless warrior?

''People who enter this monastary become my love slaves. They'll worship me until they die or until I eat them.'' The blonde demon replied. Still her face showed no sign of emotion or expression.

''And those knights who guard this monastery, do they know what you're doing?''

Suddenly the blonde demon smiled as if pleased with herself all of a sudden. ''Those idiots were the first to find me hidden in this monastery. They became my first victims. I transformed them into mindless slaves to lure people to me so I can eat,'' She paused and put a hand through her hair. ''It's so boring lying here all day but atleast it doesn't get lonely. This part of the forest is all mine.''

''You must be Venus.'' Michiru said plainly. She had heard rumors about a naked blonde demon who ate humans before. Venus was actually one of the dangerous demons who opposed the demon queen on Michiru's hitlist. She'd been looking for this person for quite some time before giving up. Who would've guessed she would find Venus in the middle of this forest?

At first the blonde demon's face showed a mixture of confusion and surprise. She sniffled and only the surprise remained as she nodded. ''And since you haven't fallen for my spell I assume you're a demon as well. Did you come here to claim my part of the forest? Is it that time already? My knights will pay for their mistake with their lives, letting a filthy demon in here,'' She made a strange gesture with her hand and in response all the people who had been bowed down to her, including Haruka, stood up and were now facing Michiru. ''Kill that demon.''

''Using humans to do your fighting. How our kind has fallen from grace.'' The aqua haired demon muttered and snapped her fingers. Immidiately all the men and Haruka fell down as if they had suddenly been hit unconscious. She could've killed all of them easily but she simply refused to do so. It had never been her intention ever since the very beginning of her existence to kill humans.

''That's an impressive power you got there.'' Venus complimented Michiru, her voice betraying a certain nervousness. Maybe because she had suddenly realized something. ''It's truly an honor,''

Michiru smiled slightly before closing her eyes. When she opened them again a few seconds later they had changed color. They were no longer blue but now were catlike yellow colored eyes. Her teeth had also changed form. Two large vampire-like fangs had formed in her mouth, making it impossible for her to close her mouth without biting her own lips.

''Oh yes,'' Venus went on. ''It's truly an honor to kill the demon queen here in this monastery.''

''I love this part,'' Michiru replied. She was slightly amused by the fact Venus had solved the puzzle around her identity that quickly. Yes, she was the demon queen Haruka longed to kill so badly, she was the queen and ruler of all demons. Michiru Kaioh.

''Because this is the part where I rip you to shreds for trying to use _my_ Haruka as your slave.''

_To Be Continued_

* * *

The next chapter will reveal Michiru's motives, etc and ofcourse her fight with Venus.


	5. Chapter 4: The goddess of Venus 2

Disclaimer: No surprise here. I still don't own the characters.

Hi everybody, sorry for the late update. I'll promise to have the next chapter up sooner. I've already started on it so it can't take as long as this one. I'm glad to see the last chapter surprised all of you, yes Michiru is the demon queen. I still think it's amazing how most people were already able to guess it. (I tried to keep it hidden so well!)

anyway, enough ramblings...enjoy.

* * *

**Superior**

chapter four

_- The goddess of Venus -_

_part 2_

* * *

_''For centuries we've been hiding underground,'' An aqua haired man spoke to a young girl who held his hand in her own. He was lying on his bed, still dressed in what seemed to be the clothes of a king. He wore a silver armor with a blue cape around his neck. It wasn't hard to see that this man had a high status. ''We've kept hidden during the witch hunts and the wars,'' He went on. ''But it's finally time to walk among them. To live in peace with the humans. We've waited for so long but now I know our kind is ready. We can't wait any longer.''_

_He moved his hand up to touch the girl's cheek. ''You can do it, Michiru. You can lead our kind the way. It's all we've ever wanted, your mother and I.''_

_The aqua haired girl placed her hand on his hand and quietly sobbed.''You don't need me for that. Do it yourself.'' She managed to say. Her father didn't look the age he really was. He could've easily been mistaken for her brother. Her father always called it a curse; being thousands of years old but not aging one day. He said it was the only thing that seperated them from the humans, the only thing that made them different. While most humans grew old and died their kind would remain the same age._

_Michiru never believed that was the only difference between her kind and the humans. If that had been the only thing then why had they been hiding underground for this long? It was because most demons didn't look like humanbeings, they were too different. Humans were too fragile compared to her kind, they died so easily, they were so incredibly sad. She had heard of people wanting to die just because their loved one died or left them to be with someone else. She had heard of people killing themselves because they were miserable. Oh, what a sad race they were. She would never understand why her father wanted to live among them while he could rule over them easily._

_''I wish I could be there,'' The king spoke and smiled sadly. ''But my time has come.'' While one hand rested on his daughter's cheek the other one rested on his stomach which was bleeding. A week ago one of their kind escaped into the world of the humans and killed a couple of them. In order to stop the escaped demon the king went along with his army. They managed to stop the demon in the end but not without a fight. A fight in which her father got fatally wounded._

_A cry escaped Michiru's lips as she watched her father close his eyes. ''Father, please,'' She rested her head on his chest and cried. ''Wake up.''_

They don't know why or how. People only know that they are hunted by demons and that they are terrifying creatures. So humans always think about what to do when they enter a forest of a village. They are such weak and pathetic creatures. Atleast that's what Michiru always thought of the humans who feared her kind. Sometimes for a good reason and sometimes for no valid reason at all. If she hadn't met Haruka she probably be still thinking like that.

The truth was that not all people were spineless and worthless creatures of god. Haruka was actually prepared to die while trying to kill the demon queen in order to protect the people she cared about and even people she didn't know. She believed in a world without demons. And truthfully, a long time ago Michiru believed in such a world as well. That was before she lost faith in her own kind and the humans. But now, slowly, she started to have faith again.

''What, are you afraid?'' Venus asked after staring at the aqua haired demon queen for a few minutes. It looked like the queen was in too deep thought to even notice her. It angered her. Venus had killed many humans and demons in order to get where she was now. She deserved respect.

Michiru would've said ''Ofcourse not,'' but Venus was clearly anticipating her reaction.

''Because you will quake in fear. All, be they human or demon, look on my form and give way with awe, and treat me as special.I have tired of this treatment.'' The goddess-like demon went on.

''They say,'' The aqua haired demon started. ''If the demon queen dies all of the demons die with her. Killing me would mean your end as well.''

''I'm bored anyway.'' Venus replied. Although she tried to sound tough she had a difficult time hiding her trembling hand. Facing the demon queen in person was something most demons could only dream of. Venus was actually disappointed by their queen's appearance. She looked exactly like a human. Except for the yellow cat-like eyes and the fangs but she had kept them well hidden until now. Was their queen ashamed of their own kind?

Venus raised her hand a bit and licked the tip of her fingers before they transformed into sharp looking claws. Her eyes too had changed color, they had been blue before but now had the color of blood. Venus didn't seem to particulary eager to fight the queen even though she had led on it would be an honor. Michiru wondered if the blonde demon really was bored. She almost pitied her. The 'goddess' had been surrounded by people who worshipped her for a long time now and yet she felt like she was alone.

Finally Michiru jumped up into the air, making sure she didn't hit the ceiling of the room, and moved into the demon's direction with amazing speed. For a moment it looked like she was going to hit the goddess who was amazed by her incredible speed but just in time Venus managed to dodge Michiru's attack.

The demon queen landed on her feet in the shallow pool of water the 'goddess' had been lying in earlier. She muttered something about 'wet shoes' and then turned her attention back to the now frightened 'goddess'.

''What?'' Michiru wanted to know. Her attack hadn't been that frightening.

''That's holy water. Demons are allergic to it.'' The blonde demon replied.

Michiru raised an eyebrow. Hadn't the 'goddess' been lying in it earlier too? Why was it so shocking that some demons were immune to holy water? She wasn't the demon queen just because of her family's inheritance. Rulers of the demons had to be strong and overcome any kind of weakness, like blocking out the pain. Michiru had learned a long time ago how to make her body get used to the burning sensation of holy water. It had been painful at first but now it was like standing in normal water.

''My mother was human,'' Venus replied to the unasked question. ''My father fell in love with a human and that's why I'm stuck in this god forsaken body.''

Immidiately Michiru's eyes went back to their original color and even the fangs behind her lips disappeared. ''Humans and demons can have children?'' This was a great shock to her. She had heard stories from the family's high priest about such things being impossible. Half breed children shouldn't exist and so god had made it impossible for those kind of children to be born. Atleast that's what she's been told.

''Of course,'' Venus smiled sadly. ''But it was a forbidden love. The royal family sent soldiers to kill me and my parents. My human mother managed to keep me hidden away from the soldiers and that's what got her killed.''

''I'm sorry, I didn't know.'' Michiru wasn't sure if her apology was audible enough for the other demon to hear but she didn't care at this point. Why had her father never told her about such annihilations?

''Ofcourse you knew,'' Obviously Venus had heard her. ''You were the queen who brought our worlds together. How do you think my parents met? Who did you think ordered them to be killed by those royal soldiers? It was _you _and that_ priest_!''

Michiru went wide eyed upon hearing this. She didn't consent to such a thing, her whole mission was to bring the humans and demons together. It had been her father's last will.

No wonder so many demons turned against her. They thought she was tricking them or something like that. This didn't make any sense. Why wouldn't she know about this? The high priest of the family would've surely told her, he was one of her close friends. ''You're lying,'' The demon queen said. It was the only explaination she could think of.

''Ask my family when you meet them in hell!'' Venus yelled and charged forward.

She had just enough time to note Michiru's weary shake of the head when there was ablur of motion and she felt strong hands seize her. Venus was fighting instantly, violently, trying with all her strenght to throw them off. But they were like hands of steel. She lashed out savagely, trying to strike at the vulnerable area under Michiru's jaw. It did no good; her arms were pinioned behind her, her body immobilised.

She was as helpless as a bird under the claws of a lean and expert cat. She went limp for an instant, making herself a deadweight, and then she suddenly surged with all her power, trying to break free, trying to get a blow in. The cruel hands of the demon queen only tightened on her, making her struggles useless. Pathetic. What had she been thinking in the first place, challeging the demon queen head on.

Was she really prepared to die like this?

Venus felt fingers grasp her hair, jerk her head back, exposing her throat. Her struggles redoubled and became frantic. She could see the emptyness in the aqua haired demon's eyes. They were no longer catlike but almost pitch black. Venus had never seen such emptyness before. Michiru's eyes showed no pain or hate or joy. In fact, it showed no sign of emotion at all. They were just that, empty.

In vain Venus tried to raise her claw to atleast strike the queen once before being killed by her. But it was impossible for her to move any longer. The fear she felt had taken complete control of her. She was done for. She was going to get killed. She was going to die.

And then all of a sudden Michiru released Venus' limp body.

Michiru had been this close to actually killing the fake goddess. It had been a stinging pain in her stomach that had brought her back to reality. She gazed down at the wound which was bleeding heavily. Just like her father's wound had so many decades ago. When she looked down again her eyes met those of the 'goddess'. Venus seemed to be just a surprised as the queen. She probably thought she had lost this battle the moment it started. ''You got me. You're the first to ever get this close.'' The queen spoke and smiled. She hadn't even realised Venus had hit her in the first place.

The demon queen's smile wasn't an evil one or a smirk, it almost looked like a sincere and satisfied smile but it scared Venus nonetheless. When she looked down at what had been a bleeding wound Venus noticed how Michiru had stopped bleeding already. In fact, the wound seemed to have healed completely. Was this the true power of the Kaioh family? How foolish had she been to challenge her. So incredibly foolish.

Venus bowed her head down and and sunk her hands into the dirt, much like the people who worshipped her had done earlier. ''Go ahead. Make it quick.'' She somewhat begged and closed her eyes. A tear slide down her cheek although she had no idea where it had come from. Her heart was racing and for the first time in a long time she was actually scared. She had no clue where that human emotion had come from.

''Stand up,'' The demon queen demanded.

Venus just kept her eyes focussed on the ground as if she wasn't worthy enough of looking at the aqua haired demon. She planned to remain that way until that damned queen stopped toying with her and just ended all of this. She had lost and admitted defeat. What else did she want from her?

Suddenly she was shaken out of her thoughts when she realised someone was offering her a hand to get up. _'It can't be,'_ she thought and slowly looked up. And yes there it was, Michiru was smiling down at her while holding out her hand. There was no sign left of those empty eyes Venus had feared so much earlier. She didn't know what to believe anymore, she didn't know what was real either.

''I'm not going to hurt you.'' Michiru spoke and sat down on her knees in front of Venus. ''You should get dressed into something comfortable before those humans wake up.'' Venus who was still naked suddenly became very aware of herself and blushed. Her eyes were no longer focussed on those of Michiru but were now looking at the tear in the queen's chinese dress.

A sigh of relieve escaped her lips. Maybe she wasn't as ready to die as she thought she was. Once more Michiru offered Venus her hand and this time the blonde 'goddess' took it in her own and allowed herself to be pulled up. Behind her she could hear one of her male victims, an old man, start to wake up.

Michiru had noticed it too and quickly turned around to walk towards the blonde woman she had entered the temple with. It made Venus wonder why the queen was walking around with a human. Did this blonde woman hold a significant meaning to the queen? ''What's going to happen now?'' She asked before even realising the question had escaped her lips.

She watched as the aqua haired demon sat down on her knees once more beside the still unconscious blonde woman. Michiru cupped the blonde's face and seemed to hold a peaceful smile on her lips as she whispered something inaudible to the unconscious form. ''You're coming with me and Haruka.''

_'Haruka,'_ Venus repeated in her mind. Where had she heard that name before? _'Wait, what?' _Michiru's words finally sunk in.

''You're strong. And half human. I didn't think it was possible but it's perfect. I want to show Haruka that demons aren't all evil. You're a great example. Besides, you are strong. I could use your help.''

''You're stronger than me. What could I possibly do to help?'' Venus asked although she was wondering why she was even asking this. She really wasn't planning on traveling with that queen.

''I want this world to be what it used to be. A peaceful place. To do that I need to destroy all demons who have gone astay. I need to make sure humanbeings and demons can live together in harmony.'' Came the reply. Michiru's voice sounded determined.

Venus nodded although she didn't quite understand why the queen would want something like that, live equally among humans. ''You said you wanted _that_ woman to know demons weren't all bad. Why is she with you if she's against our kind.''

''She knows I'm a demon. And I don't think she really likes me much but if I can't change the mind of one human how will I be able to convince the whole world?'' She paused for a moment while stroking Haruka's hair. ''She's a strange one. She only beats us demons down but doesn't kill us. She believes that life is holy. She will only take one life. Mine. The life of the queen of all demons.''

''You mean you're friends with someone who actually wants to kill you?'' Venus was astonished.

Michiru nodded and rested Haruka's head on her lap as she continued stroking the blonde's hair. ''She doesn't know I'm the demon queen and for now I wish to keep it that way,'' She eyed Venus. ''I expect you to keep my secret. I did spare your life after all.''

The blonde 'goddess' didn't reply. Instead she turned around to look out of the small window in the corner of the room. Venus squinced her eyes focussing on a strange kind of machinery that lie in front of her hidden underneath leaves and mud. She assumed the thing was what was called a 'car' a long time ago. And invention made by human beings to make transport easier. This one looked like it hadn't been used in ages. It was probably from a long time ago before the demons even started to possess the earth.

Venus thought it was difficult to imagine a time where people used computers to talk to each other or used television to be aware of what was happening in a land they'd never been and probably would never go to either. And those things called 'cars', they must've been wonderful and dangerous. She could remember hearing a human talk about cars a long time ago. To roll down your window and to have the wind blow on your hair, driving past the coast while listening to music, it must've been wonderful.

Her eyes drifted back on the rusted old car. The tires were flat and it had lost all color due to being exposed to the four seasons more than once. The front window was too dirty to look through but it didn't stop her from wondering about what it looked inside. In all those years she had been luring humans to this place she had never noticed that car before. She had never wondered about human life that much either. Something about that demon queen had woken something up from deep inside her. Maybe her human side. _'God I hope not,'_ She shook her head and smiled ironically.

''Minako,'' Venus suddenly said, breaking the silence.

Michiru didn't look up and just replied with a questioning sounding _'huh?'. _She seemed to be too preoccupied with the blonde who was about to wake up.

''That's the name my parents gave me. Minako.'' She repeated while picking up a full lenght cloak and pulling the heavy material over her shoulders and naked body.

''Call me Michi,'' came the absent reply as Michiru's blue eyes met Haruka's green ones. ''Hi, welcome back.'' She whispered soothingly.

Haruka blinked a couple of times, trying to remember where she was and why she was lying on Michiru's lap. When all she could recall was talking to some guards outside she decided to ask Michiru, slightly embarrassed to have to ask that irritating demon girl. ''What happened?''

''You fainted along with a couple of other people,'' She eyed at the unconscious bodies that still lay on the ground. Only one man was already sitting up with his back against the wall, holding his head as if it was too heavy to carry. ''Some kind of gas leak I think.''

Haruka just nodded as if to say she would pretend of believe that excuse for now. Michiru found it scary how Haruka had been able to see through her lie that easily. It sounded pretty convincing to her. ''This is Minako,'' She quickly changed the conversation topic.

She felt the blonde tomboy move away from her lap and sit up. For some reason Haruka's action pained her. She had no idea why though. ''She going with us from now on. To find the demon queen.'' She lied.

Minako raised an eyebrow but shook it off and extended a hand to the taller blonde. ''Nice to meet you. I'm Minako.'' She wasn't going to admit it but it could actually be fun traveling with a human to find the demon queen. It would be an endless search.

There were bits of wet leaves and crumbs of earth adhering to Haruka's clothes, but she did not bother to brush them off. Instead she kept looking at the blonde beauty in front of her. She was almost too pretty to be human. And when Haruka thought about it, she probably was. ''Is she a demon too?''

''Do you really want to know?'' Michiru crossed her arms and smirked.

''And why are you deciding she's coming with us?'' Haruka turned her head to face the aqua haired demon. ''I never wanted you to come along in the first place. It's too dangerous.''

''Says the person who was lying on the ground drooling a few minutes ago.'' Michiru stuck out her tongue playfully. Minako just watched the scene in front of her in wonder. The demon queen she thought a couple of minutes ago had completely changed.

Haruka blushed and turned away from Michiru. Slowly she raised her hand to her mouth to see if there was actually any drool there. Her blush grew deeper when she realized she had been tricked again. ''I wasn't drooling.'' She muttered to herself. ''Anyway, do as you please. Tag along. Just don't expect me to help you every time you get in trouble.''

''Don't worry,'' Michiru reassured the blonde 'goddess'. ''She has a big mouth but when push comes to shove,'' She decided to finish that sentence with a wink.

''Let's go. Before these people all wake up. I'd rather not explain what we're doing here. Especially since I don't know either.''

''Gas leak.'' The aqua haired demon girl sang playfully but then gestured Minako to come along. Haruka was right, it was better to leave this place. Haruka may not remember but those other people might remember Minako.

**To be Continued**

* * *

Sorry for the late update!

In the next chapter Haruka, Minako and Michiru will head back to Haruka's hometown and face a whole new kind of enemy in demons who've taken the form of the seven deadly sins.

Everyone, thank you for reviewing the past few chapters, I'm glad people are enjoying this story. Hopefully I can keep updating! I look forward to your opinions on this chapter.

thesocialretard: although I enjoyed writing the previous chapter it just didn't feel like my own work, it had to put too much difficulty in it which made writing that chapter annoying as well. So I decided to go back to my usual style of writing. Hopefully I don't disappoint you too much, hehe. anyway, thanks for sticking to this story!


	6. Chapter 5: The state of being destroyed

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (most of them) nor do I own big part of the plot which is based off a manga series called Superior by Ichtys.

* * *

**Superior**

Chapter 5

- _The state of being destroyed -_

* * *

''Why are we here again?'' Minako asked annoyed as she, Haruka and Michiru moved closer to a little town which looked rather abandoned. They had walked for days just to get back here. This was Haruka's hometown. Haruka said that if the queen had moved from continent to continent she had to travel a long distance back anyway so she decided she wanted to return to see her friends and family one last time. Minako couldn't help but feel sad upon hearing those words. Did Haruka expect to die in this battle?

She probably would have a different view on the whole matter if Michiru would just admit she was the demon queen. Maybe Haruka would change her opinion about the queen and demons. On the other hand, what if Haruka's hatred for the demon queen was deeper than she expected and she wouldn't hesitate to kill Michiru? Minako was sure Michiru would fight back and it would result in Haruka's death.

Over the past few days on their way here Haruka hadn't really talked to any of them. She'd been too deep in thought to bother. Besides that she was probably slightly upset that she was traveling with not one but two demons now. Minako could understand Haruka's inner conflict. If she got to attached to demons who would disappear along with the demon queen it would result to a lot of emotional stress.

''I wonder which side I should pick when that happens.'' Minako wondered out loud to no one in particular. She noticed Michiru stare at her for a few seconds before minding her own bussiness again and sped up a little to catch up to the blonde tomboy. Minako was now walking behind the two in silence wondering once again why she was here again. She had wondered that a lot lately.

Minako hated Michiru. At least she thought she hated Michiru but after their fight a few days ago she had changed her opinion on the queen. Not only had Michiru spared her life in a fight but she also swore she had no idea about her giving orders to kill demons and humans who fell in love. She had decided to give the aqua haired royalty the benefit on the doubt.

When they finally reached the town gate Minako could clearly feel the presence of humans but she could also feel their despair from here. It was obvious this town had been through a lot. That was probably the reason Haruka was so driven to kill the demon queen. ''You two wait here,'' Haruka commanded both demon girls and walked towards the big wooden gate which didn't seem like much. The goddess of Venus was sure she could sneeze down that gate in a few seconds if she wished. Instead she just watched Haruka knock on the doors in some kind of code.

It stayed quiet for a moment and Minako was just about to comment how everyone was probably dead already but the look in Michiru's eyes warned her not to do so. God, that queen could really read her mind. It was almost scary. Then, suddenly Minako noticed how there was some silent rumbling from behind the gate and slowly it opened, revealing a tall man who was holding some sort of weapon aimed at Haruka she had never seen before. It was black and obviously made from metal. From the look on Haruka's face it was a dangerous one at that.

''Calm down Satoshi,'' Haruka said and put her hands up to show the man she meant no harm. ''It's me. Tenoh.'' For a moment or two the man seemed to study the woman's face. It hadn't been until now Minako noticed the tired look on his face. But that didn't stand out the most. His right arm was completely replaced by a metal arm just just hung beside him as he held his weapon with his left hand. Then his eyes lit up and he dropped his weapon to hung the blonde tomboy with his one working arm.

''I didn't think you'd be back!'' He exclaimed but his voice betrayed a certain sadness as well. ''Did you, you know... kill _it?'' _He was probably reffering to the demon queen which was a direct stab in Michiru's heart. She wasn't an 'it'. She had feelings and emotions just like them. She was just a lot stronger and could change her appearance by choice. She clenched her fists.

''No, I didn't. The information we got was wrong. The queen moved north so that's where I'm heading now. I just wanted to make sure everyone was alright. I wanted to see Hitomi, I missed her.'' Minako remembered Michiru telling her Haruka had a little sister with that name. They both lost their parents when demons attacked this town.

Satoshi sighed and put his left hand on his head, looking sad and disturbed all of a sudden. ''We need to talk. A lot happened since you left.''

''I see,'' Haruka eyed his metallic arm. ''What happened?''

''I'll tell you later.'' It was as if he hadn't noticed before but he finally looked up at the two girls behind Haruka and gestured them to come closer. ''Any friend of Haruka is a friend of this town. Please apologize my rude behaviour. My name is Satoshi Seger.''

''I'm Michi.'' The aqua haired demon queen said and made a small bow and smiled as polite as she could. Still she couldn't help it but hate the man who was standing in front of her. Maybe because she knew he would hate her just as much when he found out who and what she really was.

Minako simply copied Michiru's bow and introduced herself as Minako Aino while shaking the man's hand. She was tempted to ask him if he was able to make his right arm move but she decided it would be rude to ask. Maybe she could make him fall for her if she used a little of her demonic power just like she had done for ages. But she wasn't a complete moron. Michiru had given her a clear warning about using her powers unless it was absolutely nessesary.

''We'll talk later. And I wouldn't go as far as calling them my friends. They're just tagging along. Where's Hitomi?'' Haruka eyed her black haired friend closely. In the back of her mind she feared the worst but she just refused to give in to those thoughts. Nothing would happen to Hitomi. ''Well?''

''Follow me,'' Satoshi said and put his arm around the tomboy and dragged through the gate. Minako and Michiru followed on a distance, both annoyed by the smell of the town and all eyes that were on them. Although this town would appear deserted at first, the moment you walked in you were greeted by fearsome and suspicious eyes that were watching them closely from the shadows.

This some reeked of death. Michiru could feel how many people, both human and demon, died in this town either attacking or protecting it. It was a sickening feeling. ''We're going inside for a bit,'' Haruka turned to face the aqua haired girl. ''You two stay out of trouble while I talk to Satoshi.'' Michiru and Minako just nodded in reply and watched Haruka and the black haired man move into a dusty and old looking building.

''Did you see that thing he was holding. What was that?'' Minako asked when they finally got inside and both demons were left alone in the middle of an empty square. ''It looked like a weapon but it wasn't a crossbow or anything I've seen before. I mean, some of the soldiers had those black things as well but I never thought of them as weapons. I thought they were strange cases of mace.''

''They're called guns. The thing he was holding is called a rifle. If fired things called bullet. They can harm even us. Especially if they don't move right through us and stay in our bodies. Eventually we can fight off the infection but it's better to avoid those kinds of wounds. It takes hell to heal.'' Michiru explained. She hadn't seen a rifle before or ever been in contact with someone who had but as the queen of the demons she was forced to know stuff like that.

She didn't think there were any humans possessing those kinds of weapons anymore. After the demons started coming to the surface and started taking over this world had turned into a wasteland. Most technology from the old days were destroyed. Michiru wanted to continue to tell Minako about those modern weapons but she noticed how the blonde demon was already focussed on something else. Or rather, someone else.

''Oh?'' The aqua haired girl turned a bit to face the same direction as Minako was facing. In front of one of the closed doors stood a little girl with long silver hair staring back at them. She was holding a teddy bear in one arm and was smiling sadly as she moved towards the two demons.

''She's...'' Minako stammered. ''How terrible.'' The other just nodded in agreement.

Eventually after taking baby steps the little girl had finally reached Minako and Michiru. ''Today is my birthday.'' She spoke.

Michiru wondered what expression she must have worn when the child started talking all of a sudden. If she were to make a comparison, she figured it was probably something like the face you'd make hearing some alien language from the edge of the world while wondering, ''What the hell is she saying?'' That's just how enstranged she was from the child's words.

''Oh, I see.'' The aqua haired demon replied. She knew her reaction was lacking somehow. ''How nice.'' She tried again but that wasn't quite right either. Wasn't there supposed to be something you had to say? Michiru remembered learning about the humans and their traditions. Apparently every year on the day they were born humans would celebrate their birthday. Celebrating getting older and getting closer to dying. Michiru thought it was strange people wanted to celebrate such a stupid occassion. Although she couldn't help it but wonder if she had a birthday too. She'd lived for so long she couldn't even remember. And because of the fact she didn't sleep time went differently for her. It never stopped and to her the day never ended. It was a constant routine.

The look in the child's eyes changed and for a moment Michiru thought she was going to cry or start sulking but unexpectedly she didn't and just hold on to her teddy bear tighter and sighed. ''I know what you are. Are you going to kill me?''

''Ugh,'' Minako rolled her eyes and waved her hands in the air. ''What do you care, you're dead already.'' She hissed annoyed by the little girl's presence. How annoying for a ghost to bother them. ''Don't give her any attention _Michi _or else she'll bother you forever. Spirits are so annoying to deal with. Give them one hand and they take your whole arm.'' Obviously she was speaking from experience. ''I curse whatever god gave us demons the power to see the dead.'' With that said she started walking away. ''I'm going to check out this dump for some food. Ya coming?''

Michiru smiled a little. She couldn't help it but feel amused at Minako's reaction to the ghost of the child. Although she was refering to the girl as an annoyance it was obvious Minako was just trying to deal with the fact a little girl got killed by one of her own kind. ''You go on ahead. I'm not into food that much anyway.'' She heard the blonde demon mutter something inaudible before trailing off.

''She's no fun,'' The girl spoke while looking straight into Michiru's blue eyes. ''I'll be nine forever. Always be a single digit. Do you wanna know how I died?''

''Not really.'' Michiru replied and bend down a little to examine the girl. A wave of sadness washed over her when her suspicion was comfirmed. ''You look so much like _her. _You're Hitomi Tenoh, aren't you?''

The silver haired girl nodded. She cast her eyes down to stare at the ground she could no longer feel beneath her bare feet. ''Will you tell my sister I'm sorry I couldn't there for her when she got back. Tell here I am here and that I can see her. Tell her I'm proud of her.'' Her words didn't fit her small body and earlier demeanor. Those weren't the words of a nine year old.

Michiru could feel something hot stream down her cheeks. Shakingly she moved up her hand to feel what it was exactly. For a moment she thought maybe someone had attacked her and she was bleeding to death but when she pulled her hand back to see if it was blood on her fingers she noticed it wasn't anything like that. She gazed up at the sky but it wasn't raining either. The water had come from her eyes. But why?

She hadn't cried since her father died in her arms so long ago. Surely she wasn't crying now.

''It's okay,'' Hitomi spoke and handed Michiru her teddy bear. ''Here. Maybe this will cheer you up.''

The aqua haired demon faked a smile while reaching out to the stuffed toy with her hand. But just as she expected her hand moved right through it like moving through the air. ''I'm sorry.''

''That's okay too.'' The girl pulled the stuffed animal close to her chest again. ''I forgot.''

''No,'' Michiru whispered. ''That's not what I'm sorry about. You got killed because of my foolishness. Because I couldn't control my own kind. All of your pain and every human on this planet is my fault. I wish Haruka would just kill me but the truth it, I'm not sure if that'll fix everything. I never meant for this to happen.''

Hitomi smiled and shook her head. She didn't seem upset anymore all of a sudden. ''I'm sorry too. I always hated you but you're really nice. You're not like any of them.''

''I'm sorry.'' Michiru repeated feeling her heart break. ''I wish Haruka will forgive me.''

''You didn't kill me. It was _that woman. _The witch with her guards. They ripped my body into ribbons and took Satoshi's arm. They killed almost half the town that's why everyone is so scared. Will you protect them for me?''

Although Michiru hated the child for putting such a responsibility on her shoulders she couldn't deny. ''What witch?''

''She's a priestess who came to town about a week ago. She said she'd help us with her magic to keep the demons out but instead she let them in. We didn't realize until it was too late. Satoshi blames himself. He was supposed to be the leader of the town but he got us killed. But I do not blame him. None of us do. It was inevitable.''

* * *

''Haruka, I'm so sorry.'' Satoshi tried to put his hand on Haruka's shoulder but she pushed it away and backed toward the wall in disbelieve. Everything about Haruka had changed from bad to worse. She wasn't even crying, she just stood there with a blank look on her face. No hatred, no sadness, no anger. Nothing besides that empty stare. Satoshi couldn't help it but feel scared for his own life. The blonde tomboy had no idea how dangerous she looked right now.

''It was all my fault.'' He apologized although he knew it wouldn't make any difference. ''I loved Hitomi too. But I was desperate at that time and was ready to believe just about anything. That witch promised us salvation and we all believed it. You should've seen her, she was so nice and seemed to honest. But I should've know from the start. She was too pretty to be human. They all are.''

''It's ok.'' Haruka said and turned around to reach for the door. ''You did the best you could do.''

''Wait, where are you going?''

He could see the blonde shrug. ''Home. I'm going to rest for the night and tomorrow I'll be on my way. Nothing changed. The queen needs to die. Hitomi's soul will find rest when that happens.'' With that said she left the speechless man alone with his thoughts and moved back to the place she had left Michiru and Minako. She hadn't been away for longer than a couple of hours so she expected them to be where she left them. She should've known better or maybe she just didn't care anymore.

It was dark outside now and there was no sign of the aqua haired girl nor the blonde goddess-like demon. ''Damn those two to hell.'' Haruka muttered and decided it was best to just go to bed. Tomorrow morning she would leave before any of the townspeople woke up. She really didn't want to hear how sorry they were for her loss. It was better if she would be gone from here as soon as possible.

''Hey!'' Suddenly a voice came from behind her causing Haruka to turn around and face Minako. The blonde goddess had a worried look plastered all over her face. Haruka wondered why. During the past few days she hadn't exactly taken her time to even say anything to the blonde girl. Not because she was a demon but because Haruka felt like she had nothing to tell the girl. ''I heard what happened. Are you alright?''

''Yes. I am.'' Came the reply.

''Duh.'' Minako said exasperated. ''You're sister died. Atleast honor her by admitting she meant something.''

''She's with our parents now.''

Minako rolled her eyes. It was obvious Haruka didn't want to talk about it. Unfortunately for the tomboy Minako really didn't care for what Haruka wanted or not. ''Are we going to kill the bitch who did it?''

''No. Leave her. The mission stays the same. The demon queen dies, they all die.'' Haruka replied and moved to walk away but Minako caught her hand and pulled her back into a hug, holding Haruka as tight as she could. Haruka simply was taken off guard, unable to reply or even to pull back. She just let the smaller girl hold her.

''My parents got killed too. Because one of them was a demon and the other a human. But I loved both of them all the same. I tried to hide my feelings too and got to caught up in them because of that. I hated the demon queen so much. I wanted to blame her for everything that had happened but since recently...'' She paused for a moment to swallow away the lump that had formed in her throat. ''I don't feel that way anymore.''

''I'm fine, really.'' Haruka whispered hoarsely. But instead of moving away from the blonde demon Haruka put her arms around Minako as well and rested her head on the other's shoulder. ''I'm just fine.'' She wasn't sure who she was trying to fool, herself or Minako. But she failed miserably when the first tears started to fall and she finally let out a scream that echoed through the whole town.

Michiru who'd been hidden behind a barn looked at the two girls from the shadows, her heart breaking at the sound of Haruka's voice. But that wasn't the only reason why she felt so terrible all of a sudden. It was the scene in front of her that sickened her. Why was Haruka allowing Minako to get so close?

**To Be Continued**

Everyone, thank you so much for reviewing and sticking to this story. I'm already halfway done with the next chapter so it'll be up soon. I'm debating on having Hitomi's ghost help out our heroes in the future but I'm not sure yet. Maybe I'll have her move on eventually. Anyway, share your opinions with me. For example, any guesses on who the priestess might be?


	7. Chapter 6: The ideal of communication

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (most of them!) and the story is slightly based on a manga series called Superior by Ichtys.

* * *

**Superior**

Chapter 6

- The ideal of communication -

* * *

It was early in the morning and everyone was still asleep except for a certain aqua haired demon who was leaning her back against a cold stone wall. She wasn't feeling well today but she had no idea why. Maybe because she'd never felt this lonely before or maybe because the image of Haruka crying in Minako's arms wouldn't leave her mind. Why was this upsetting her so much?

''Can't sleep either?'' A husky voice asked and for a moment Michiru though it was Haruka who had appeared out of no where. When she gazed sideways she saw a familiar looking man she recognized from the other day. It was actually his metallic arm which made her realize who he was. It was Satoshi, one of Haruka's friends. Atleast, after seeing him hug her so closely yesterday she assumed they were friends.

Instead of replying she just stayed silent and watched him breathe out a puff of tobacco with a short sigh. She wondered what he would do if he figured out who she really was. She still couldn't control her hatred for this man. And only because he reffered to her as an 'it' the other day. Ofcourse he wasn't talking about her directly but he was talking about the demon queen. Not like that mattered. To most humans every demon was the same, a cold hearted monster with no soul. She should've learnt by now to be tolerant to their ignorance.

''You're a demon, right?'' The black haired man suddenly asked out of the blue, completely catching Michiru off guard. He threw away the cigarette and looked back at the startled demon. ''After that incident with that priestess I've become very aware of these things. You're a beautiful young girl and although you are very good at hiding it, your hair isn't a very common color. Not for humans.''

''I don't plan on staying her long. When Haruka leaves, I leave to. I don't mean you or your village any harm...'' She wanted to continue but he cut her off.

''Don't worry, little girl. Like I said before, any friend of Haruka is a friend of mine. But I do wonder,'' He paused for a moment and eyed Michiru carefully as if he expected her to attack him any moment. ''Does Haruka know what you are.''

''Yes.'' Michiru answered truthfully. She didn't feel like she needed to lie to him although maybe it could lead to Haruka getting in trouble for bringing demons to this town.

''And the other girl, the blonde one?'' He wanted to know, calming down a little.

''She's...'' Michiru wanted to tell him Minako wasn't completely human nor demon but half. But she decided not to tell him. If Minako had been right and there was actually a price on the heads of these halfbreeds she had no idea what the humans would do with this knowledge. They would probably do the same in fear of what they didn't know. Michiru had done her fair share on reading humanliterature. World war II especially was something to use as an example in this situation.

Not only demons were monsters, some humans were even worse. ''She's a demon.'' She finally finished and Satoshi nodded in acceptance. She figured he had already figured out as much anyway.

''It's stange to see someone like you help Haruka out on her mission but not something unthinkable. I'm happy she's found such good companions who can protect her as well. I know Haruka is,'' There was another pause. ''Hard to handle but she has a good heart. She grew up in this world, unlike me she doesn't know what the world used to be like before those _things..''_

He seemed to have realized his mistake because he quickly rephrased his words. ''Before the demons started taking over our world. I can't imagine how it must've felt watching people die as a young child. Haruka even watched her mother being ripped to shreds.''

''Did you ever catch the demon who killed her mother?'' Michiru asked. She wondered when this conversation had become so disturbingly normal.

The black haired man shook his head and placed his right hand on his left prosthetic arm as if it was hurting him all of a sudden. ''Like I said, it's strange to see Haruka have two demon friends. Although she lost so many people she never hated them.''

''Except for the demon queen.'' Michiru sighed.

Although Satoshi only saw it for one second, Michiru's face bore an expression that was difficult to describe, something had seen a little too often these past few years. If he had to put it in words, it was as if Michiru was about to cry. ''It's you, isn't it?''

Michiru blinked a couple of times unable to figure out what she was this time. ''Excuse me?''

''Michiru Kaioh.'' He said.

The aqua haired demon was shocked to hear him say that name. How did he figure it out, had she met him before? She'd messed up and now her travel with Haruka would come to an end. She'd be alone again. _'Wait, when did I become so lonely?'_

''You didn't put much effort in hiding it,'' He explained and put his working arm through his hair. ''You just changed your name to Michi. Not everyone knows it but the royal Kaioh family is known for their looks. Especially their hair color.''

''Oh.'' The aqua haired girl felt stupid now. She should've known to avoid people as much as possible.

Satoshi fell quiet for a moment. ''If you want to kill me, that's fine.'' He finally said after a few minutes. ''But I won't tell Haruka, don't worry. In fact, there's a secret I want to trust you with. And hopefully you can figure out what to do because I'm too tired. Too tired of living.''

''I'm not going to kill you.'' Michiru said almost immidiately. Not because she thought he wasn't worth killing because she knew his dead would hurt Haruka. ''And what's wrong with all of you to be so nice to me all of a sudden?'' First Hitomi's ghost and now this man. She started to wonder if anyone really hated the demon queen in the first place of they just needed someone to blame.

''There was a woman a long time ago. She was so beautiful, too beautiful not to notice. Every man would want to be with her and make her his own. Even I fell in love with her looks. But unlike most men I actually stood a chance for some reason. She reached out to me and we got to know each other. Then I started to fall in love with her personality as well.''

''A demon.'' Michiru guessed and he nodded in reply.

''Yes she was indeed. But she was different from the ones who attack us. She had no intention of eating nor killing me. Sure, at first I was shocked to hear she wasn't human. She told me herself and I saw in her eyes she was just as scared as I was of my reaction. But love is blind,'' He looked up at the morning sky with a sad look on his face. He was probably remembering the times as if he was there now. ''We stayed together. Here in this town. She got pregnant after a while. Imagine both our reactions.'' He still wasn't looking at Michiru.

She wondered why he was telling her this now. Was this his big secret he couldn't live with anymore? Did he feel so sickened by the idea of having loved one of her kind that he wanted to die? Dying. Why did, with every word he spoke, she get the feeling he was getting closer and closer to just that. Dying. ''What happened?'' She wasn't an idiot and could probably guess what happened but she needed to hear it with her own ears from someone else.

''They came for her. A few days before demons took over the world and started killing us. They say the new leaders of the Kaioh family wanted to kill every human and demon who fell in love. Because they feared halfbreed children would lead to,'' Another pause. ''I don't know what they feared so much. They killed her. They killed Makoto and took away the only woman I ever loved.''

''Makoto?'' Michiru echoed. That name sounded familiar somehow.

_''I hate this! I hate this!''_

_''Calm down Michiru,'' A voice came from behind the aqua haired princess. ''You'll get it eventually.''_

_''But it hurts,'' Michiru was close to breaking down into tears. ''How can my parents expect me to walk through holy water without burning. It hurts too much. I can't do it anymore. I'll go crazy.''_

_''You'll get used to it. Besides, you heal quickly. It's in your blood.'' The brunette spoke and suddenly started taking off her shoes. Then her socks came off and with an honest smile on her face the girl showed the back of her feet. ''See. I burn too but I don't heal like you do. It will take years before the burns will disappear. That's why my parents put me in this school. So I can learn to be strong.''_

_''But Mako!'' Michiru started to whine but then she suddenly stopped and sank to her knees. She just stared at her friend's feet in horror. Years? It would take years to heal and here she was crying about burns that went away almost right after she got them. She was tired of a few seconds of pain after just a few tries. But here was Makoto, showing her wounds with a smile on her face. She had to walk on those feet every day. For years._

_''Does it hurt?'' The princess finally asked._

_Makoto shrugged. ''Sometimes. But like everything in life you get used to it.''_

_''Life shouldn't be that way.'' Michiru replied and placed her hand on one of the brunette's feet. Her hand shaking as she touched the burns with her fingers._

_''I know,'' Makoto replied and bend a little closer to Michiru. ''Can you keep a secret?''_

_''No.'' The aqua haired girl replied in all honestly. ''But I'll try.'' She quickly added._

_Makoto nodded happily. Michiru wasn't sure at what age her friend was right now. In this world is was hard to tell since demons were immortal. They could stop their growth at any age they wished. Makoto looked like she was about ten or twelve years old now. ''I'm going to escape this world.'' The brunette demon finally said. Her lips were almost touching the other girl's cheek._

_''But this is the only world there is?'' The princess sounded worried all of a sudden. ''You're not planning on killing yourself, right?''_

_''No! Silly girl!'' Makoto pulled back and laughed slightly. ''I'm not going to escape this world like that. But above ground there's another world full of people who are nice to each other. Children don't have to walk through holy water and they don't get punished at school.''_

_''That's a lie.'' Michiru rolled her eyes, embarrassed by the fact she let Makoto trick her like that._

_''It's true! I'm going to fall in love and be happy. I never want to come back here again.'' She paused for a second as if to have realised something all of a sudden. ''You can come with me too.''_

_''I can't. I have to rule this world when my father gives up his right as the king.''_

_''You'll make a great queen.'' Makoto said and pulled her feet back and started to put on her shoes and socks again. ''You're not as mean as your father. Be sure to close these schools when you rule this world. Who knows, I might come back.''_

''So that girl,'' Michiru couldn't help it but feel sick again. She knew it wouldn't be long before she would start to cry. Again. What was wrong with her lately. She was full of emotion all of a sudden. Ever since she saw Haruka and Minako hug last night. No, even before that. Ever since Haruka Tenoh had come into her life the wall she had built around her was showing cracks.

''Good for her. I'm glad.'' She finished. Makoto had escaped the demon world like she wanted and had found the love she had longed for. Perfect.

She noticed Satoshi looking at her with a questioning look on his face and for the first time since she met him she couldn't hate him anymore. She even would go as far as to say she respected this man who was standing next to her. ''Makoto, she was happy. Right?''

''You knew her?'' The black haired man wanted to know. When Michiru nodded he just let out a sigh and sat down on the ground next to Michiru, his back leaning against the cold wall. ''I keep forgetting your kind doesn't grow old like we do. Makoto was about your age when we met. Atleast, I think she was about that age. How old are you anyway?''

''I was born 85 years ago.'' Michiru answered. ''Makoto was about my age. I think.''

''You know,'' He buried his head in his hand. ''About Haruka, she's...''

* * *

''Are you going to ignore me forever?'' A childish voice sounded from above Minako's head. The blonde just kept her eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. The truth was that she wasn't in the mood to sleep although she was tired. She needed some time to think about what she wanted and what she had to do now. But that annoying child kept bugging her.

''I'll stab you with a fork.'' The child now spoke with a playful tone of voice. It was clear she wasn't joking though.

Minako grunted something inaudible. ''You're dead. You can't even hold a fork. Leave me alone.''

''But I'm lonely. I need someone to talk to.'' The girl replied sadly.

The blonde kept her eyes closed and rolled over, facing the ghost with her back now. ''I don't care how lonely you are. Go bother someone else.''

''Do you think Haruka will kill that priestess when she finds out she can't kill the queen?''

The question came so unexpected that even Minako didn't know how to reply. She could no longer tell the child to get lost because the thought had crossed her mind as well. She just hadn't realized Hitomi had figured out Michiru's identity. Maybe it was true what they said about ghosts. When you die you can see things no one else can see, you'll know stuff about everything even without ever having heard of it. ''Haruka won't kill anyone.''

''Yes she will.'' The child spoke wisely. ''And you know it too. Everyone put their hopes on when the demon queen dies, they all die.'' Finally Minako turned around to face the ghost. Hitomi's long silver hair looked grey from this angle and the way shadows fell on her face she looked a lot older than she truly was. ''But if Michiru dies and they all stay alive as well, she'll have no excuse not to kill them.''

''She won't kill Michiru,'' Minako whispered and rested her head on her pillow again. ''I'm sure of it. Haruka might not know it yet but Michiru loves her and I'm sure Haruka feels the same. They just don't know it yet. Their stupid and blind.''

Hitomi smiled a bit. ''You care for my sister, don't you?''

Although Minako wanted to deny the little girl's words she couldn't help it but nod. ''I guess I do. Maybe because,''

''She's like you.'' Hitomi interupted the blonde goddess-like demon.

''Like me?''

* * *

''Luxuria,'' A raven haired woman spoke. Her face wasn't visible because of the cloak she was wearing and the hood that covered her face but it was obvious to any idiot she was very powerful and in charge. In front of her sat a young woman with blue hair pulled up in two ponytails. She was wearing something from the old days called a school uniform. In the old day humanbeings were forced to wear them. This one looked a lot like a sailors costumes only with a short blue skirt and a red bow on her chest.

The blue haired girl's eyes were completely black. The evil smile on her face betrayed her true intentions as she kept bowing down to the woman in front of her. ''Yes, my master?''

''Ira noticed three people enter that village. I think _that _man has called for help against us. I can't just sit back and wait for them to attack. They managed to defeat us once with pure luck. This time,''

''You want me to seduce the leader?'' The blue haired girl finished.

The other woman smirked but shook her head no. ''I want you to use your powers on all the people in that goddamned town. And find out who those three newcomers were. I'm especially interested in the tall blonde Ira mentioned.''

''Ofcourse, my master.'' Luxuria bowed her head once more before standing up. ''I won't disappoint you.''

**To Be Continued**

* * *

And so the story moves on to the seven deadly sins and the priestess. Although this chapter but mostly a filler I felt like it was needed. I wanted to give Satoshi more character and since it'll take way too long to introduce all the characters from Sailor Moon I decided to only use Makoto's character like this. Hopefully you guys don't hate me to much for killing her already! I'll probably use her in flashbacks a couple of times.

Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 7: One of us? I will never say

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and great part of the plot isn't mine either, it's based on a manga series called Superior/Superior Cross.

* * *

**Superior**

Chapter seven

_- One of us? I will never say -_

* * *

The next morning Haruka woke up rather late, too late for her liking. She hadn't planned to stay here longer than nessesary. ''We've leaving,'' She told her two demon companions who were sitting on a stone wall talking as if they were normal girls. Human girls. ''We've wasted too much time already.''

''No we didn't.'' Minako faked a yawn. ''We've been waiting for you. Between the three of us you're the only one who sleeps.''

The tomboy just rolled her eyes and scanned the area for Satoshi. Unfortunately she couldn't find him and maybe it was better that way. She hated saying goodbye and if she really was going to fight the demon queen it was possible she would never return to this village. She'd be with her parents and Hitomi when this was done. And if things continued this way Satoshi would end up getting killed as well. Whether she lived or not, she would meet up with him soon anyway.

''You should say your goodbyes to him. He's a nice guy.'' Michiru said as if reading Haruka's mind.

''It's not your place to tell me.'' The tomboy replied annoyed.

Minako closed her eyes and sighed for a moment. _'Here we go again.' _Haruka was obviously still upset about Hitomi's death and she couldn't blame her.

''Satoshi's wouldn't,'' Michiru started to object automatically. In the corner of her heart she knew that someday Haruka would just leave her behind somewhere without saying a word. She'd hate it, not knowing where Haruka would've gone off too. She was pretty sure Satoshi would think the same way about them leaving without telling him.

Haruka shrugged. ''What do you know?''

''I know more than you do.'' Michiru replied, her voice betraying no emotions. She noticed Minako move uncomfortably next to her.

''Why, because you're a demon? A demon just like the one that killed my family, my home, my life?'' Haruka wailed unthinkingly and glared down; that instant the aqua haired girl's palm flew at her. Haruka gulped, forgetting even to close her eyes. The hand stopped right before slapping her face and Haruka's bangs fluttered a little in the wind it had created.

''You're the one who doesn't know anything, Haruka.'' The low and quiet voice came from below her.

''And it's not your place to yell at me, either.'' Haruka managed to squeeze that one line out of her throat, suppressing the trembling in her voice. She hated how Michiru always provoked her. Couldn't that demon understand that she was heart broken and hurt. She had lost her little sister, the one she promised to protect. ''I'll find Satoshi, happy now?'' With that Haruka walked away.

Michiru wanted to chase after the tall blonde woman. She wasn't done yet with this conversation but Minako stopped her by taking her arm and pulling her back forcefully. ''Can't you be more understanding or have you lived so long without love that you've forgotten what it feels like to lose someone you care for?''

''What's that suppossed to mean?'' Michiru now directed her sudden anger at the blonde goddess-like demon.

''You can't be that stupid.'' Came the reply.

''I'm not. I have decided to find the demon who killed Hitomi and kill it.'' Michiru's eyes were cold as ice. ''Demons like them are ruining it for the good ones among us.''

''You know,'' Minako started nervously. ''Maybe Haruka is right. I mean, we are pretty nice to humans but maybe we're the only one. At least we can't deny that the human-hating group is a lot bigger than our little righteous club.''

''I know but I have to do something. Haruka's hurt.''

''She told us to leave that demon alone and focuss on the queen.'' Minako didn't want to go against Haruka's wishes although she too wanted to hunt down that demon and rip her to ribbons.

''I'm the queen goddammit!'' The aqua haired girl snapped and smashed her fist against the stone wall they'd been leaning one which broke into a million pieces at impact.

Minako jumped a little, taken aback by the sudden anger attack from Michiru. ''I know I can't be with her forever.'' Michiru whispered, the eyes closed. It really stung somehow. Was it so wrong to want to stay with Haruka just a little bit longer? Eventually Haruka would grow old and die and she'd still be here, looking the same as she did now. The curse of immortality.

''You're in love with Haruka, aren't you!'' Minako yelped and pointed at Michiru with an accusing finger. ''Oh my god!''

''I'm not in love.'' The queen hissed. ''And stop pointing at me or I'll rip that finger off of your hand.''

Minako nodded and quickly pulled her hand back. You wouldn't say it but Michiru was already getting softer ever since the day they had met. Maybe Haruka was having that effect on her or maybe traveling the world like this made the demon queen feel more or less human. ''I talked to Hitomi last night,'' Minako whispered. She wasn't sure whether she should or shouldn't tell Michiru about _it _but maybe it could make a difference. ''She told me something interesting about Haruka.''

''You shouldn't listen to those spirits. They're nothing but a nuissance.'' Came the reply although Minako clearly noticed the curious undertone in the other's voice.

''Haruka was adopted by the Tenoh family. She and Hitomi aren't related. Not really, I mean.''

Michiru put her head on her hands and leaned over the broken stone wall. ''Oh.''

''Aren't you curious where's she's from then?''

''Not really.'' Michiru lied. Ofcourse she was curious about it but something had been bugging her all of a sudden. She couldn't quite place it but she felt uneasy. First she thought maybe she felt guilty about picking a fight with Haruka but now that she cleared her mind a bit she started to notice the presence of another demon in this town. It couldn't be Minako since she hardly felt as a demon, probably because she was half human. Her killer intent wasn't as strong as most demons.

''Whatever.'' The blonde demon put her hands up as if to surrender. ''I'm going to look for some food. I'm hungry.''

''Don't scare anyone. These humans aren't stupid and probably have figured out we're demons. Don't _force_ yourself on them.''

Minako giggled. ''That came out wrong, _'Michi'.''_

* * *

Haruka returned to the apartment building. The place where she used to live with her parents when she was younger. No one had been here for a long time. Porcelain plates were cracked with layers of dust on top of them, and the tarnished silver cultery had long ago lost its usefulness.

She stood in the doorway for a while, gazing at the desolate space and then walked away again. She had to find Satoshi and say her goodbye's. Why did she even listen to that annoying little demon? Why did she care so much about what the aqua haired girl wanted from her.

''We couldn't bring ourselfs to touch this room.'' Said a low, very childlike voice. The tone was strangled, as if it had crawled up from the depths of the earth. Haruka froze in spite of herself, then turned slowly toward the dining room. In front of her now stood a blue haired young girl with two ponytails. Haruka hadn't seen this girl here before, she seemed out of place somehow.

The girl smiled a little and gazed up at Haruka with her redish childlike eyes. ''I'm Lucia, nice to meet you.'' She extended her hand to shake Haruka's.

Every little bone in Haruka's body told her to turn around and run away. Yet she was too tired to ask herself what the danger could be in shaking the girl's hand and so she extended her own hand as well. For a split second the look on Lucia's face changed from childlike to insane but then it changed back and their hands touched.

The moment their skin connected Haruka felt sick, as if something evil washed over her and immediately she pulled back. She looked at the blue haired girl with a questioning look on her face. ''W-what did you,'' It felt like the room was spinning. Haruka put her hands on her head as if she tried to hold it steady.

''Too easy!'' The girl smirked happily and put a hand in front of her mouth as if to look surprised. ''I can't believe how stupid people are!'' She then put her hands down and bowed slightly. ''Luxuria, at your service.''

''L-luxuria?'' Haruka repeated and took a few steps back, not out of fear but because she couldn't stand up straight anymore. Was she going die?

''Aww come on!'' The girl moaned, sounding almost like she was turned on for some reason. ''Don't tell me you haven't heard of me!'' But before she could get a reply the blonde tomboy had already landed on the ground unconscious. ''Atleast tell me your name and that of those other two...'' She wanted to continue but stopped when she noticed how Haruka's shirt hand moved a little up from the fall.

''A woman!'' She yelped pleased. ''I haven't kissed a woman before!'' This was going to be fun.

* * *

Michiru was growing impatient, she had been looking for Haruka for ten minutes now and still hadn't found her. Whenever she wanted to ask someone whether they had seen Haruka they turned around in their tracks, walking into the opposite direction of where Michiru was coming from. They were afraid of her and they should be with that attitude. They didn't even bother to hide their fear and disgust for her and the blonde demon who followed her.

''Can you please slow down and explain to me what's going on.'' Minako hissed while breathing heavily. She hated this part of her body, the human part of her which wasn't half as durable as Michiru's body. She couldn't run for long distances or walk quickly without getting out of breath.

Before Michiru could answer she noticed a blue haired girl sitting on a bench petting a small white cat. The aqua haired queen couldn't help it but feel sorry for the little animal. There weren't many cats left on earth after a group of demons made a sport out of hunting them. Dogs, birds, horses, there hadn't been an animal safe from them. ''Excuse me,'' Michiru started and slowly walked up to the blue haired girl. ''I'm looking for a tall blonde woman. Have you seen her?''

The blue haired girl moved her head slightly, making it seem like a robotic move. ''Yes I have. Who might you be?''

''This is Michi and my name is Minako, we're...'' She was cut off by the aqua haired girl.

''Where is she?''

''Is that how you ask someone for a favor? I hope not.'' She smiled sweetly before hitting the cat and making it jump of the bench, running away. ''Stupid cat.'' She then turned her attention back to the two girls. ''My name is Lucia, what's your _real_ name?''

''It's you,'' Michiru hissed and moved to attack the blue haired girl. This person was the demon she had felt earlier. ''Where is Haruka?'' She moved her fist toward Lucia with incredible speed but in that same moment the blue haired girl managed to dodge the attack, leaving nothing but the bench for Michiru to hit.

''Wow, she's fast!'' Minako exclaimed impressed. She was the first to get touched by Lucia on the shoulder before the blue haired demon placed her hand on Michiru's cheek and jumped back again, laughing as she did. ''Oh no, she touched me.'' Minako raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes, using a sarcastic tone of voice. The demon girl had easily could've killed her with that speed instead she only touched her shoulder briefly as if she wanted to comfort her.

''My real name is Luxuria, the sin of lust. Everyone I touch falls victim to their deepest desires.''

''What a disgusting and lame power.'' Minako sighed although she couldn't help it but feel like this Luxuria was doing the exact same thing as she had done before she met up with Michiru and Haruka.

''At least try to enjoy it while it lasts.'' The blue haired demon said and bowed slightly before disappearing into thin air.

Minako put her hands over her breasts and squeezed them a little. ''I don't feel different or horny at all. Maybe it doesn't work on me. How are you feeling?''

''I feel,'' The aqua haired queen thought about it for a moment, wanting to use the perfect phrase to explain her current emotions. ''Angered.'' She decided to settle with that.

* * *

When Haruka opened her eyes again she was still lying on the wooden floor of her old apartment she used to share with her family. A time that seemed long ago. It took her a couple of minutes to recall what had happened but then she clearly remembered the blue haired girl who first introduced herself as Lucia and then everything went black. It didn't take a genius to figure out she was a demon. The only question remained was how a demon could enter this town. When she, Michiru and Minako had arrived the guards had been pretty stern with letting them pass. If it hadn't been for Satoshi they'd still be standing by the front gates.

She had to find the others and warn them. She couldn't possible leave now, she would have to put her mission aside for the moment and get rid of that blue haired vixen.

''Haruka!'' Suddenly a relieved voice sounded causing Haruka to jump and turn. ''I was worried about you.'' After Luxuria disappeared she had met up with Satoshi and he told her about the old building Haruka used to live. It had been a long shot but luckily she had found the blonde warrior before the demon had.

''I didn't know you cared. I'm flattered.'' Haruka rolled her eyes, still angry about their argument earlier. Then all of a sudden her anger changed into a complete different emotion. One she hadn't felt before in her life. It wasn't anger, hatred or fear. It crept out from deep inside of her, a feeling she would rather deny herself than to give in to. She felt the sudden urge to tear off Michiru's clothes and kiss every inch of her body. She wanted to to kiss Michiru's lips and never part.

''Is everything okay?'' The aqua haired girl noticed how Haruka's mood had changed by the look on her face. It was as if Haruka was about to jump her. ''Haru...'' She was cut off by a quick moment from the blonde tomboy who pressed their lips together and put her arms around Michiru's body.

Michiru couldn't help it but feel hot and aroused inside but at the same time she was alarmed. Haruka shouldn't be acting like this, it was way out of character. Then, deciding she liked it too much to care Michiru closed her eyes and gave into the kiss completely. She felt herself fading slowly, all her doubts and worries were gone. All there was left was Haruka's touch.

_'What's come over me?'_

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

I know I promise updates all the time and then leave people hanging for months so I won't promise anything again, except that I will try my best to update as soon as possible!


	9. Chapter 8: The priestess 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from sailor moon nor the story title/part of the plot from Superior/Superior Cross.

A/N: **Elizabeth Charlotte**: I know it's late but Happy valentines day to you too!

* * *

**Superior**

Chapter eight

_- The priestess part 1 -_

* * *

When Haruka finally woke up it felt like she'd just woken up from a coma. Her muscles ached and her head was spinning, almost like she had drunken too much alcohol last night. The fact she couldn't even remember going to bed made her question her whereabouts of last night. She'd never drunken a drop of alcohol in her life but she had heard Satoshi and other people from her town complain about headaches a lot in the old days so she could imagine them feeling a lot like this. Maybe she had unintentionally taken in some alcohol. Or maybe Michi poisoned her because of their fight. Who knew what demons were up to.

_Michi!_

Now she remembered what happened last night, she had practically given in to emotions and feelings she didn't even know she had and kissing the aqua haired girl demon. She quickly looked beside her in fear of finding the demon girl next to her but much to her relieve the bed was empty except for herself. Soon her relieve was replaced with disappointment and horror.

The first person she had ever kissed or slept with was a demon!

And where was Michi anyway? ''I didn't rape her, did I?'' Too many questions entered Haruka's head. Just to be sure of herself she looked down under the covers again in hope to find herself dressed. Unfortunately for her she was completely naked. She had to find Michi and make it up or at least she had to know what exactly happened.

Slowly she got out of the bed, sad for disturbing the room from what it used to be. She had dishonored her parents and Hitomi's memory but at the same time she felt rather happy although she couldn't think of anything about this situation which should make her feel excited like this. Haruka put on her pants and shirt which seemed to take an eternity compared to other times. Everything was going wrong now she was in a hurry.

When she finally got outsite ten minutes later she noticed how a group of people were surrounding something of interest. From her position she couldn't see what though and quickly moved closer, noticing Minako in the crowd. There was no sign of Michiru though. Haruka made her way through the people to see what was so interesting to get out of hiding for. She hadn't seen this many people together since she arrived here.

''What's goi...'' She stopped when she too saw what was so interesting. In the middle of the circle of people lay a blue haired girl on the ground, covered in what seemed her own blood. At first Haruka wondered who she was and why she hadn't seen her before but then realized that she had met this girl just yesterday. Lucia, she called herself. In fact, this girl was one of the last thing she could remember before jumping Michi.

Suddenly someone's hand landed on Haruka's shoulder causing her to look down at a familiar blonde girl. Minako obviously spotted Haruka as well and moved closer. ''Terrible isn't it, I mean,'' She seemed to think about her words for a moment. A scene that to Haruka felt unnatural. ''She might've obviously been a demon but to leave her body like this..''

''Where is Michi?'' Haruka demanded to know without bothering to start a conversation with the blonde demon. She'd seen enough demons for now even though she knew it wasn't Minako's fault.

''Who do you think did this?'' Minako giggled slightly, not even noticing the annoyance in Haruka's voice. ''Michi said she was angry with this girl for ruining a good moment and then went off to find her. The rest you know.''

''Ruined a good moment?'' The blonde tomboy wanted to know. Was she talking about last night?

Minako who had been blushing couldn't help it but burst out into fits of laughter, causing everyone to look up at her as if she was a crazed maniac. They probably thought Minako killed the blue haired girl and was now laughing because of her victory.

Haruka groaned annoyed, bowed her head as if to apologize to the people and then took Minako's arm in her hand with a firm lock and pulled her away from the crowd. ''What the hell is so funny?''

''You slept with Michiru, didn't you?'' Minako pointed at Haruka and started laughing even harder. ''Oh my god and here I was thinking...''

''Shut up.'' The blonde tomboy shot and tightened her grip around the demon's arm who just continued to laugh. Eventually she let go of Minako realizing that she was too strong to even feel the pain she tried to inflict. It made Haruka wonder for a moment though, if Minako couldn't even feel something as small as this what would fighting the queen be like? How did Minako even know about what happened between Haruka and Michiru. Wait...

''Michiru?'' Minako's words finally hit Haruka like a cold shower.

''Yeah that's what I sa...'' Minako shut her mouth in realisation. She had messed up and she had messed up good. ''Did I say that?''

''Don't even bother.''

* * *

Michiru was standing on the roof of the highest house she could find. If you even could call this broken down building a house anymore. It made her feel sad to see what had become of the human race and the places they called home. If she was sure her dead would mean their freedom she would gladly give her life. But after last night she'd rather be selfish enough to kill them all just so she could stay with Haruka. She even started to like traveling with Minako.

Gods, when had she become such a human loving person?

She already noticed Haruka standing close by, watching her from a distance. She could even feel Haruka move closer until she had a clear and good view of Michiru. The aqua haired demon closed her eyes and sighed. This was it, the end of her journey with Haruka and Minako. She shouldn't feel this disappointed. ''Hey,''

''Get down here.'' Haruka demanded. Much to her surprise Michiru obeyed her wishes without her usual remarks or objections. The tomboy couldn't help it but feel a little bit intimidated by how Michiru just jumped down from a rooftop and gracefully landed on her feet. ''Michiru.'' She finally said, using the right tone to capture her intentions by speaking the other's name.

Michiru wasn't an idiot and knew exactly what was going on. Haruka had figured out her little secret, now the only question was whether the blonde knew the demon queen's name was Michiru as well.

''Why did you lie about your name, what are you hiding from me?'' Haruka wanted to know. She was slightly taken aback by the relieve on Michiru's face. What else could this be about? Unless she wanted to discuss last night and Haruka surely wasn't ready for that yet. ''And that blue haired demon Lucia, didn't I tell you not to kill anyone!''

''I'm sorry.''

''And don't even..!'' Haruka wanted to say more but couldn't help feel surprised about Michiru's reply. She had been expecting a lot but not an apology.

''How beautiful,'' Suddenly an unknown voice spoke even surprising the demon queen who hadn't felt anyone nearing. Both women turned around to face a beautiful raven haired girl who was wearing a ceremonial gown, much like a priestess.

Haruka was struck on how beautiful the girl looked and couldn't help it but feel slightly attracted to the empty gaze in the girl's eyes. Yet they missed something she couldn't quite place. For some reason she compared them to Michiru's blue eyes and how they didn't miss whatever the raven haired girl did lack in expression. ''I don't want to fight you.''

''But I do.'' Michiru added and took a step into the girl's direction, only to be stopped by Haruka.

''_**We**_ are not going to fight with you. I'm sorry about your partner, the blue haired girl. Lucia.'' The blonde continued. ''Just leave this town.''

The raven haired girl moved her hand up to her mouth, failing to hide her amusement. ''Such a heroic gesture. I would almost turn around and do as you say. But unfortunately I too have my mission. The queen of all demons ordered me to kill the aqua haired demon and her companions.''

''What?'' Michiru's reaction seemed out of character. ''She didn't tell you to do that at all.'' How could this demon woman think she ordered her own death?

''It doesn't matter now anyway. You two are about to die by my hand. And then I'll find that blonde little slut who has been luring people into the abyss.'' She was obviously refering to Minako. The raven haired girl raised her hands up in the air causing both Haruka and Michiru to be thrown back against the stone wall of the house behind them. Haruka was lucky enough to land against the wooden door which cracked a little but managed to hold her weight without breaking down. Michiru on the other hand had been through right through the stone wall. As a result the scene was blinded by a cloud of dust for a moment until it slowly cleared up again.

Haruka who was still conscious disregarded her own health and jumped up as fast as she could to assure Michiru's safety. Almost limping she made her way to the big hole in the wall and peeked inside, fear creeping up from deep inside. What if Michiru was dead? She wasn't so sure if she would support her own principles any longer if Michiru came to die. She would kill any demon just to get her back.

When had she become this soft?

''Michiru!'' She yelled, searching the ground desperately for Michiru. She'd never felt so worried as she did right now. Her fear was replaced with fear and anger when she noticed movement from underneath the bricks. Then slowly the bricks started to move and were pushed aside, Michiru climbing out from underneath them. Her chinese dress was torn a little on the side and above her knees and beside a little trail of blood on her cheek she seemed to be perfectly fine. ''Damn you! Don't even scare me like that again!''

''Heh,'' The aqua haired girl smirked a little. Haruka had been mistaken earlier, Michiru was in pain. Her poor attempt to smile betrayed her. ''Why are you mad at me now?''

Haruka didn't know whether she wanted to cry or yell right now but she sure was grateful Michiru was okay. Realizing the battle hadn't even begun yet she turned around again to face the raven haired girl who was waiting patiently for Michiru to make her way back onto the street.

''A tough one, now I understand how Luxuria could fall against a demon like you.'' The demon spoke and licked her index finger before pointing it at Haruka. ''You on the other hand seem worthless.'' Her finger started to glow a bit before a flame that appeared out of nowhere formed around her finger and was shot into the blonde's direction. Haruka wanted to jump aside but was unable to. She'd been hurt by the first blow too much and wasted all her energy making sure Michiru was fine. She was done for.

The blonde closed her eyes and tried to think about all the things in life she had missed because of demons. Each negative thought was replaced by the image of Michiru and when she opened her eyes again Michiru was there as well, standing in front of her like a dream. At first she thought she was just dreaming and had reached the first stage of dying but then realized Michiru was taking the blow instead of her.

The flames that were suppossed to hit and burn Haruka were now covering Michiru who was trying her best to hold them off. ''I SAID; Run!'' Michiru yelled. ''Now!'' She moved her head aside a little so she could make eye contact with the blonde who was frozen in place. ''You idiot! You want to kill the queen, right?''

Haruka smiled sadly. Kill the queen? What had she been thinking? She couldn't kill the queen, especially not in the state she was in now. She'd never stand a chance. Haruka was shaken out of her thoughts again when she felt someone push her out of the way just in time. The blonde landed on the cold ground, feeling a someone move on top of her. Haruka's vision was a little blury by the heat that surrounded them but when her eyes adjusted a little she saw Minako looking down on her with a worried look on her face.

Minako had saved her?

''Michiru!'' Haruka yelled and sat up, pushing Minako off of her as she did. In front of her eyes she saw how the flames surrounding Michiru completely closed in on her, consuming the aqua haired beauty completely. ''No!'' She wanted to get up and run into the flames, she had to pull Michiru out. Maybe it wasn't too late yet. Michiru could heal herself. She was a demon, right? She had to be fine.

''Stop!'' Minako jumped in front of Haruka and pushed her back again. ''It's too late!''

Slowly for what seemed like an eternity the flames died away again, disappearing into the blue leaving nothing but ashes behind. The raven haired girl shrugged and gave a self-deprecating. ''How disappointing, I guess she wasn't that strong after all.''

''I'm going to kill you,'' Haruka whispered. First her words were inaudible for even Minako to hear but she kept repeating them, louder each time she spoke. ''I'm going to kill you!''

The raven haired girl smiled bashfully. ''What about your heroic gesture from before?''

''I don't care anymore. I don't care.'' Haruka pushed Minako away again, this time with enough force to make the other girl tumble and fall over on the burned ground.

''Haruka stop it! We need to run and...'' The blonde demon wanted to get up again and attempt to get Haruka out of here but knew better when she noticed how Haruka's eyes had changed from green to redish black.

_'Demon eyes!'_

''I'll kill you.'' a low, bestial voice echoed. Haruka looked so incredibly scary and powerful at the same time that the air around her felt heavy and hot as if one might melt by mere proximity. In spite of that her eyes were cool and calculating. If Minako didn't know better it would seem Haruka was possessed by something.

Suddenly Minako's memory returned. She recalled her conversations with Hitomi and how she had told her the secret about Haruka Tenoh.

_''She's like you.'' Hitomi's voice was nothing but a whisper but clear enough for Minako to hear._

_''Like me?'' _

_''Half human, half demon.'' Came the reply. ''My parents found her in the woods and decided to raise her as their own. Only Satoshi knows.''_

_''No way.''_

''No way.'' Minako went wide eyed. For a moment it stayed quiet until the raven haired girl's laughter filled the air, breaking the silence.

**To Be Continued...**

That was rather quick, wasn't it? I'm finally getting into writing this story again. Hopefully you liked this chapter and don't worry (I didn't kill Michiru! She's the demon queen for crying out loud) let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 9: The priestess 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Superior/Superior Cross nor Sailor Moon. Surprise there, it wasn't like I told you the past nine chapters as well.

* * *

**Superior**

chapter nine

_- The Priestess part 2 -_

* * *

_Is it worth fighting for when it's not worth dying for?_

''I'll kill you.'' a low, bestial voice echoed. Haruka looked so incredibly scary and powerful at the same time that the air around her felt heavy and hot as if one might melt by mere proximity. In spite of that her eyes were cool and calculating. If Minako didn't know better it would seem Haruka was possessed by something.

Minako's memory returned. She recalled her conversation with Hitomi and how she had told her the secret about Haruka Tenoh.

_''She's like you.'' Hitomi's voice was nothing but a whisper but clear enough for Minako to hear._

_''Like me?'' _

_''Half human, half demon.'' Came the reply. ''My parents found her in the woods and decided to raise her as their own. Only Satoshi knows.''_

_''No way.''_

''No way.'' Minako went wide eyed. For a moment it stayed quiet until the raven haired girl's laughter filled the air, breaking the silence. Then the raven haired demon charged forward into Haruka's direction. Before Minako could even do anything to change the situation Haruka dodged the demon's attack with ease, The priestess wanted to turn around and attack again but once more Haruka was faster and trusted her fist in the demon's stomach.

Coughing, the raven haired priestess fell to the ground holding her stomach in pain. Minako noticed now little drops of blood slid down the demon's lips. Haruka obviously had hit her good and hard but where had the blonde gotten all this power from all of a sudden. When she first met Haruka she was easily affected by Minako's powers and she never had shown any sign of being powerful before.

''Haruka!'' Minako yelled, hoping she could somehow reach the beserk blonde. If Haruka were to kill the priestess it would mean everything she'd fought for up until now had been in vain. Haruka had promised to never kill another living being except for the queen. And by now Minako was pretty sure she wouldn't go through with that either if she found out about Michiru.

Michiru!

If Michiru was dead then how was it possible the raven haired demon was still alive? How was it even possible she and Haruka were alive? Did this mean the whole 'kill the demon queen, kill them all' was a hoax or could it be Michiru had somehow survived the fire? ''Haruka stop it!''

''I told you!'' Screamed Haruka, frothing. She didn't acknowledge the other girl's words in any way. Her whole being was focussed on the priestess' throat, on her chest, on the beating heart inside that she was going to tear out.

''Rei, stop,'' Minako now tried. ''Please.'' The last part was nothing but an inaudible whisper but it seemed to have worked. The raven haired girl who was about to attack again stopped dead in her tracks and turned her head to face the blonde goddess-like demon. Her face showed surprise, anger and sadness at the same time. ''Please, just run.''

''How dare you?'' The raven haired girl yelled, feeling Haruka's eyes on her. She knew she had to be careful for the next attack. ''First you leave me to be a goddess to men. I could deal with that, you wanting more power because that was something I couldn't give you. But to find you traveling with a half breed and her demon bitch, that I can not deal with!''

''Rei please,'' Minako tried but the other girl wouldn't hear of it.

''You left me!'' Rei now yelled while tears streamed down her face. Even now it still surprised Minako that demons had the ability to cry. ''You bitch!''

''I'm sorry.'' The blonde tried again. This time the raven haired girl stayed quiet. ''I wanted to be the most powerful of them all. I wanted to show everyone my power, I fell in love with being strong and having people fear me but it got boring and I tried to go back to the temple to find you but you weren't there,'' She sincerely seemed to regret her past actions but Rei was too blinded by anger to notice. ''I should've looked for you, I should've just...''

The rush was sudden, violent and almost inescapable. Haruka had taken the knife she always carried out of her boot and attempted to trust it at Rei. The raven haired girl shut her eyes involuntarily, and then opened them an instant later when she heard a loud thud, presumably Haruka's body falling to the ground. When she finally realized what had happened she jumped up, flinching in pain, but making sure she had distanced herself from the two blondes.

''Forgive me.'' Minako whispered while dropping the rock she had just used to knock Haruka out. ''I couldn't let you do it.''

_Minako lay in a big bed, red covers covering both her and her lover. Her head was buried deep within the pillow but she could clearly see the serene face of her sleeping lover next to her. Their legs were still entangled. Minako loved waking up like this, like the humans weren't there at all, trying to haunt them down and kill them._

_It had only been a week of two since demons finally appeared on the surface of the earth and the humans had tried to fight them with all their might, all their power. In the first week most of them got killed and others slowly pulled back. Their weapons were mostly destroyed by now. Minako was greatful for that. Guns and other fire power could do some serious damage to even the strongest of them._

_''Good morning,'' Suddenly a familiar voice spoke causing Minako to snap out of her thoughts. The raven haired girl beside her had opened her eyes as well and was staring right into Minako's blue ones. ''What time is it?''_

_''I don't know. The alarm kept going off so I threw it against the wall.'' The blonde girl blushed._

_''I'll get a new one.'' It wasn't like it cost her anything anymore. Humans had deserted their stores and shops in fear, leaving everything to be taken by anyone who needed something._

_''Rei,'' Minako whispered, moving even closer to her lover so that their noses were brushing. ''You know I love you, right?''_

_''I love you too.'' The other replied with a giggle and closed the gap between them with a kiss. Why did it sound like Minako was saying goodbye?_

''You loved me?'' A bitter laugh escaped Rei's lips. ''Don't make me laugh. You only care about yourself. Don't think I'm going to forgive me just because you helped me.''

''I know. I wasn't expecting you to.'' The blonde dropped her gaze, breaking their eye contact. She couldn't face the other, she was too ashamed for what she had done. She loved Rei but she left anyway just because she was addicted to her own power. ''Just answer me one thing, did you kill that little girl in this town?''

''I killed a lot of little girls. Blonde girls just reminded me so much of you when you were a child. I still remember your annoying smile and how you were always so sickenly happy.'' Came the reply.

Minako sighed, trying to keep her emotions under control. ''We can try again, can't we?''

''Yes, we can.'' Rei smiled sadly. ''I would love to be together with you again even after all these years you still have this certain power over me.'' There was a slight pause. ''But then there's this hatred I have build up for you in the past few years.''

''I was afraid you'd say that.'' She knew she had to stop the raven haired demon. If she just let her go this time, and she was pretty sure Rei wouldn't just leave now, there was a big chance she would try and kill Minako later. But that wasn't the only thing bothering the blonde, letting Rei go would mean she would go right back to spreading terror amongst the humans. How many people had to suffer because of Minako's past mistake?

''I've become weak, that's your fault.'' Minako now looked down at Haruka's unconscious body. ''Traveling with you and Michiru has been fun. I wish it could've lasted longer.''

''What are you talking about?'' Rei demanded to know, annoyed by the fact that after all this time Minako still wasn't paying attention to her.

Minako's eyes met Rei's again and slowly the blonde started to walk into the other's direction. The raven haired girl warned the other not to come closer but Minako ignored her warning and just continued taking small steps closer. ''I warned you!'' Rei now yelled and created another flame which she fired at Minako. Her heart was breaking as she saw how the flames completely surrounded her blonde lover but at the same time she felt happy and enlightened.

The blonde goddess closed her eyes for a moment. She wanted to scream in pain, the flames were so hot. It was nothing compared to holy water or any suffering she'd felt before. Then she opened her eyes again, determined to make her way to the priestess she loved so much. After what seemed like the longest two metres in her life she finally reached Rei and put her arms around the other as tight as she could, making sure she couldn't escape.

''Let go!'' Rei yelled as the flames started to surround her as well. Minako's lock only tightened. ''I could've given you the world! You left! You left!'' Rei's anger was now replaced by sadness. Tears streamed down her face, vaporating in the flames.

''Who wants the world?'' Minako whispered in the raven haired demon's ear. ''When all I wanted was you.''

Finally Rei stopped struggling and dropped her hands to her side, closing her eyes. All she could feel was Minako's body pressed against her, her arms around her just like they used to hold. The pain of the flames long forgotten as Rei could feel herself disappearing. But she was happy for some reason, her mind was brought to ease.

Then with her last power she put her arms around the blonde girl as well, letting the flames swallow them up completely.

* * *

Michiru first stepped, and then ran to where Haruka lay. She didn't open her eyes at Michiru's approach; she seemed unconscious. The aqua haired girl knelt beside him, feeling a sort of horrible calm creep over her like someone who had been swimming in ice water and at last felt the first undeniable signs of hypothermia. Tears she couldn't hold back any longer finally made their way down her cheeks, landing on Haruka's face. This was bad. As bad as bad could be.

Then slowly, as if reacting to the tears Haruka gradually came to consciousness. Her eyes were all black, all pupil. That barely leashed violence, that sense of ferocious energy held back, was gone. The blonde blinked a couple of times and like they'd never been gone her eyes were back to normal again. Back to that beautiful green color Michiru loved so much.

''I thought you died.'' The aqua haired girl sobbed and buried her head in Haruka's chest, breaking down into fits of hysterical laughter.

Haruka wasn't sure whether Michiru thought the situation was funny or whether she was laughing because she was happy and unsure if she wanted to cry or not. ''I could say the same for you.''

Michiru put her arms around Haruka and helped her sit up a little, making the blonde rest against her. ''I managed to escape the flames just in time but I needed time to heal.'' She admitted shamefully. ''I wanted to stop her but I couldn't...''

''Stop who?'' Haruka wanted to get up but the aching pain in the back of her head made it impossible. ''Ouch.''

''Minako hit you with a rock. You have to admire her courage. You were pretty out of it.'' Michiru sobbed. She hated how she was unable to regain her cool composure.

''I don't remember, where's that demon and why did Minako hit me with a rock in the first place?'' She decided a couple of seconds after asking her questions that she had been asking the wrong things. ''_Where_ is Minako?''

Knowing Haruka didn't remember was happened, hell, Michiru wasn't even sure what had happened, she decided it was better to keep silent about Haruka's demon half taking over. ''Minako saved you. She stopped the priestess but,'' She paused for a moment, biting her lip. How was she could to tell Haruka? Not only had she lost Hitomi and her family to demons but now also Minako was gone.

Then again, maybe Haruka didn't really care much for Minako seeing as she still believed Minako was a full blood demon as well. ''She died.'' She finally said, hoping Haruka would at least show some sign of remorse.

What came next was so much worse. Haruka's face went blank as if she'd just seen a ghost, her face looking terrifying young at that moment. ''Say something.'' The aqua haired queen begged. For some reason the other's reaction had scared her.

''I don't think I can kill the queen anymore.''

''Don't be stupid.''

''I'm weak. I can't protect anyone.''

''We'll do it together. Together we will,'' Michiru stopped herself. Shouldn't she be happy that Haruka had given up on killing the queen? Wasn't this what she wanted? Why was she even trying to convince Haruka to do otherwise. ''Don't let them have died in vain.'' Michiru finished, her heart breaking.

''Why do you care so much about human life?''

''I don't give a damn about their lives,'' She hated that immovable stubborness that was in the blonde's voice. ''I care about you.''

''Even after I raped you?'' Haruka looked away in shame. She hadn't thought of it until now.

''Raped me?'' Michiru sounded surprised, causing Haruka to look back with a curious look on her face. That was how it happened, wasn't it? A giggle escaped Michiru's lips. ''If anyone took advantage of anyone it was me.''

Haruka couldn't be more clueless than she was right now. ''Huh?''

''Haruka listen, Luxuria's power only works on humans,'' She decided to leave out the part that it also had affect on half breeds. ''She touched me but I wasn't affected. I kissed you because I wanted to, I shouldn't have but I just didn't want it to end.''

''You weren't...'' Haruka's mouth dropped. She hadn't been expecting that outcome. ''Why?''

''I don't know. It's the first time I've felt like this and I've been around a long, long time.'' The queen admitted, blushing even more inspire of herself. ''We'll talk about it later. Right now we have to worry about six other demons. Luxuria was posing as one of the deadly sins, last time I heard they travel in a group.''

''So we have six more to worry about?''

''Yes,'' Michiru finally let go of Haruka and got up again. ''Too bad Luxuria is gone now. She actually had the least annoying power. Don't you agree?''

The blonde tomboy swallowed away the lump that had formed in her throat. Not only Michiru's remark made it hard to regain her composure but until now she hadn't noticed how little there was left of Michiru's chinese dress. A big part of it was burned away, revealing a lot of skin. Haruka thanked every god in the sky for making sure small pieces of clothing still covered Michiru's breasts and more private parts.

She quickly looked the other way, focussing on the burned spot on the ground where she had watched Michiru burn. There was another spot like that close to the hole in wall caused by Michiru and the demon earlier. _'Minako,' _She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the wind blow softly on her skin. It almost made the world sound peaceful as long as you didn't open you eyes.

_'Thank you.'_

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Oh my god, when I finished with this chapter I just realized it. I killed Minako! I'm sorry people, I didn't mean to it just happened. And I'm also sorry for making Rei such a screwed up person but I just wanted to give both of them a little more background. Let me know what you think of it so far? Next senshi up is probably going to be...


	11. Chapter 10: Here in my own little bubble

Disclaimer: I do not own Haruka, Michiru or the other senshi. This story is based on a manga series called Superior/Superior cross but plotwise it moves into a really different direction.

* * *

**Superior**

Chapter ten

_- Here in my own little bubble -_

* * *

_It hurts._

_It hurts so Much._

_''Do you want to live, little girl?''_

_''I do not want to die.''_

* * *

It had been two days ago since Minako died when she tried to protect Haruka from the priestess. Two days since Michiru told Haruka she willingly made love to her. Haruka couldn't be more frustrated. She saw Michiru everyday and they spoke casually as if nothing happened but that's not what she wanted or needed right now. She had to know what Michiru felt for her even if it could ruin everything.

Haruka wasn't quite sure how she felt about Michiru herself. She liked being with the demon girl and she would even go as far as saying she enjoyed her company but part of her found it difficult to trust her companion. Haruka witnessed with her own eyes how Michiru got burned by the priestess flames, there was no way an ordinary demon could survive something like that. Not to mention the relieved expression Michiru wore when Haruka mentioned knowing her real name. It was as if Michiru had been afraid Haruka found out something deeper and more dangerous.

''Penny for your thought?'' Haruka looked aside slightly, facing a young blue haired woman. Her hair color and color of her deep blue eyes resembled those of Luxuria but her face was softer, white as snow, smiling sweetly.

''Just thinking,'' Haruka replied casually. She'd never seen this girl before and yet didn't bother to make introductions. She was too tired. This girl didn't seem like a demon, she wasn't outstandinly pretty either like most demons. Not like Minako and Michiru. Or even the priestess for that matter. This girl looked too human. If there was even such a thing as 'too human'. ''I have to make an important decision and it depends on someone else which path I will choose.''

''Does this decision affect that other person's life?''

''Possibly.''

''Does it affect yours more than theirs?''

''No.''

The blue haired girl sighed as if she had to think really hard about her next reply. Then she rested her head in her hands and leaned against the railing of the stone bridge just like Haruka was doing. ''My name is Ami Mizuno.'' Why she had picked this reply would forever remain a mystery to Haruka. Maybe Ami just didn't know what else to say or maybe she'd just realized the conversation they were having wasn't really meant to be held between them.

''Haruka Tenoh.'' Wasn't there anything else she was suppossed to say or ask? God, she was too tired to even think. Too much had happened and most of it was nothing but a blur to the blonde. Michiru had told her what happened during the fight between Haruka, the priestess and Minako but nothing sounded familiar at all. As if it really wasn't how it happened.

''Our savoir?'' Ami's voice sounded curious now.

''In the flesh.'' This girl was probably from this town if she had heard about Haruka's hunt to kill the demon queen. She'd probably gotten to this town a little while after Haruka left. The blonde wanted to ask whether Ami had known Hitomi or not but she was too scared to ask. She still hated talking about Hitomi because the subject made her feel like a failure. Maybe if Haruka had killed the queen Hitomi would still be alive and Satoshi would've never lost his arm.

''Your decision is about your mission, isn't it?''

The blonde tomboy didn't reply and just nodded. Ami barely noticed the movement of the other's head from the corner of her eyes. ''I think all demons deserve to be killed. It's been a long time since they started living among us. They've had their chance to change but instead they hunt us down like animals.''

''Sounds like you lost a lot in this war.'' Haruka whispered while gazing at the small blue haired girl. Ami was a little smaller than Michiru. Why she noticed something unimportant as that she didn't know. ''Me too.''

''A demon killed my sister. It was only us even before that. Our parents died a long time ago and we got raised by family in another town. The people who took us in died of old age not because of demons. We were aware of them but we kept hidden in the forest. When we received news about demons heading into our direction we moved again. Eventually it was just me and her.'' The blue haired girl spoke, never making eye contact with the blonde next to her.

''My sister got killed as well,'' Haruka swallowed hard. ''So I can't really say I don't know how you feel.''

''I feel like I should've done something different, that maybe I could've saved her from being..'' Ami decided not to finish her sentence. It was simply too hard to pronounce that simply little word. ''I'm sorry for your loss.''

''She's probably better off now anyway. If there really is a god and a heaven I'm sure that's were my sister is. Yours too.''

Ami smiled sadly. ''I hope you are right.'' Her words didn't sound so convincing though. She didn't seem to believe in it. Haruka couldn't blame her, the only reason Haruka hoped for heaven to be real was to give herself some peace of mind.

* * *

_''You were the queen who brought our worlds together. How do you think my parents met? Who did you think ordered them to be killed by those royal soldiers? It was you and that priest!''_

Someone was trying to set her up. She hadn't thought about it that much when Minako mentioned it first but now even that Rei demon talked about getting order from the queen Michiru was sure she'd never given. How could she even order her own assasination when she had been travelling with Haruka ever since she left her palace. Someone else was giving orders in her name.

_''But unfortunately I too have my mission. The queen of all demons ordered me to kill the aqua haired demon and her companions.''_

Michiru didn't have any brothers or sisters who had the power to rule the demons nor any relatives. The only person she had was her advisor and he surely wouldn't betray her. Everyone knew, especially her servants, that if Michiru were to die they all would die.

Minako.

_'You idiot.' _Michiru covered her face with her hands, sitting down on the wooden chair behind her. Michiru had been so jealous of the relationship between Minako and Haruka that she had forgotten all about the reason she brought Minako in the first place.

When Minako and Michiru had fought in the old church in the forest Minako told her about how she lost her parents because of who they were. Minako's father fell in love with a human a long time ago and for that they'd been punished. Satoshi mentioned something like that before too. That's how Makoto died.

_''It was you and that priest!''_

Minako's words still echoed in her head. What priest? Michiru hadn't even heard about half breeds before meeting Minako, she never thought it was possible for humans and demons to coexist in the first place. It was unthinkable. And now Michiru was falling for a human too. For as far as Haruka was human. The blonde didn't seem to be aware of her other half yet and if she was, she was a pretty good liar.

The aqua haired queen still couldn't explain what happened two days ago but she was sure the reason why Haruka couldn't see ghosts or wasn't aware of her power was because her demon half and human half were two different people at the moment. Atleast, that was her first theory. Her second theory was that Haruka was traumatized about what happened and just blocked the memory.

But Haruka just didn't seem to be that kind of woman. _'I hardly know her and here I am pretending to know her.'_ She didn't even know the blonde's age.

She didn't even know Minako's age or if she had any loved ones, who her friends were or what kind of food she liked to eat. Stupid little questions that seemed important to Michiru all of a sudden. Minako was prepared to die for them and she didn't know anything about Minako.

''You idiot!'' The queen now yelled out loud and smacked her hands on her lap in frustration. Tears were streaming down her face now and she was unable to make them go away what frustrated her even more. ''You idiot! How could you just die so selfishly?''

* * *

_It hurts._

_It hurts so Much._

_''Do you want to live, little girl?''_

_''I do not want to die.''_

We will regret our decision forever, won't we? I'm sure I will. And I won't stop until that bitch that killed you dies as well. I promise. I promise. _'I'm so sorry.'_

* * *

It was almost night when Michiru had made her way to Haruka's old room. She hadn't exactly entered the room yet and just kept staring at the doorknob as if waiting for it to open out of its own. She had come her with the intention to learn more about the blonde's past, what she liked or what she used to play it. Stupid little stuff. Minako had left a big hole in Michiru's heart and for some reason the aqua haired girl believed she could fill it again by not making the same mistake with Haruka.

It was really, really stupid. She and Minako fought about every little thing and Minako never stopped being annoying or calling her 'Michi' with that strange playful tone in her voice. On the other hand Minako was more reliable than anyone Michiru had met in a long time. Not once did the blonde goddess mentioned to anyone about Michiru being the demon queen and she was always there to listen or give her opinion about things. Even when no one asked for her opinion.

How long had they traveled together? Not that long. It was strange how one person could just creep into your life and leave a permanent mark in just a few days.

Finally Michiru started to reach for the rusty doorknob but before she made contact with it a man popped up from the corner of the stairway. He had black hair and for a moment Michiru didn't recognize him until she noticed the metal arm that come from underneath his sleeve. ''Mind if I join you?''

The aqua haired girl just smiled a little and then opened the door, revealing the livingroom of the Tenoh Family. Or atleast, what was left of it. The once clean, white paint on the walls had faded to yellow and peeled off places. showing the concrete wall underneath. Both Michiru and Satoshi spent a while walking through the deserted living room in silence.

The floor creaked with every step they made and the plants that decorated the balcony had withered to nothing. Only the cracked pots remained under the nebulous moonlight. Michiru stopped in front of a room which had a dusty H made out of wood on it. It must've been either Hitomi's or Haruka's room. She gently pushed the partly closed door open, revealing an almost empty room. The only thing that was still there was a mattress that lay on the floor with no bedding on it. Most of the furniture must've been destroyed or carried off.

She now walked to the end table and carefully picked up a photo frame that had been left facedown on top of it. The fotograph inside the rusted metallic frame had turned to milky white and she could no longer make out anything except that there were four people in it.

''Sorry about what I said earlier. I know I talk too much and you probably don't care.'' a quiet voice addressed her from behind and Michiru looked up from the photo. Satoshi leaned in the door frame.

''Oh no,'' The young demon wanted to say something else but the black haired man interrupted her.

''I'm going to visit her grave. Wanna come?''

Michiru nodded and followed him down the building again, back to the streets and into a what seemed like deserted area. Who's grave were they going to visit? Hitomi's? Instead of asking she decided to find out by just following him quietly. For some reason asking him just didn't feel right. Michiru kept staring at the back of his grey jacket, noticing how he limped a little with his left leg when he walked. You hardly noticed it if you weren't looking for it.

Lately Michiru had just come to find humans interesting. Their habits, their emotions or their need of sleep seemed interesting to her. And although the were really different from her kind they didn't seem different at all. Not only by looks but they were driven by their will and need as well. But instead of a constant need for power they needed something else. They wanted to share moments, feel loved.

A long time ago when she was little Michiru had believed she didn't need to feel love since she was loved by her people already. But once her world and the human world merged she'd happily bursted out that little dream bubble. She wasn't loved at all. No one needed her, humans wanted her dead and now even her own kind was turning against her slowly.

There was an abandoned church in a corner of the upper level of the vertical inner wall that made the old city so complex. And the open lot next to it had become a public cemetery for the towns people, Satoshi explained. The concrete walls that surrounded it were half crumbled and a cold breeze blew between the rows of the stone grave markers.

In the farthest corner of the cemetery lay a simple tombstone belonging to Makoto Kino. ''I thought they took her away from her and you never saw her again.'' Michiru wondered out loud, recalling their conversation from a couple of days earlier.

''They did. There's no body buried here.'' Came the reply. Satoshi's voice sounded so fragile to Michiru. His profile wore no expression though as he looked down at the grave and her stood there, motionless for a while as Haruka seemed to do a lot as well. Michiru hesitated to speak to him, he blinked a couple of times and then turned his usual indifferent gaze toward her. ''Right now my life isn't really bad so don't worry about me.''

Apparently Michiru had been looking at him with a worried look on her face to make him say that.

But,'' He crossed his arms. ''I'm fed up with it already. Everyone around me is dying. I wish the grim reaper would come for me as well and takes me away. I'm so tired, Michiru.''

Why was he telling her this?

Michiru got the awful feeling he was going to ask her for something impossible. She suddenly regretted coming here although the idea of paying her respects to Makoto was a lovely thought. She shouldn't have followed Satoshi blindly.

''Will you protect this town and Haruka for me?''

''Stop dropping all your cares on me.''

Satoshi laughed, half amused. ''You'll do it anyway, right? I don't have to ask you.''

Michiru muttered something inaudible.

''I don't have to ask, right?'' He sounded unsure.

The aqua haired girl groaned in annoyance. ''Do it yourself. I have enough problems as it is. I'm in love with a human. At least I think I am, Minako is dead and I can't stop crying and Haruka wants to kill me, well, she will want to kill me when she finds out who I really am, I'm probably being framed by one of my so-called servants and now you're telling me to protect this long forgotten town?''

''Yes.''

''Do it yourself.''

''I can't do it anymore.''

''Then you are weak.'' The aqua haired girl turned around to face another grave. It had a few unreadable names engraved in the tombstone.

''Yes.''

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Sorry to those who didn't want Minako to die. It just seemed fitting. Well, atleast Ami made an appearance. She'll have a small role though because this story will be about Haruka and Michiru getting together. Not about the other senshi. Anyway, let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 11: Burn the witch part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Sailor Moon and Superior belong to their rightful owners.

**Superior**

Chapter eleven

_- Burn the Witch part 1 -_

* * *

'_'We're leaving.''_

Those had been Michiru's first and only words this morning before dragging Ami and Haruka towards the forest again. She hadn't even bothered to introduce herself to the blue haired girl who was now following them. At first Haruka wasn't so sure about taking Ami with them, not only because Ami was human and they would be in constant danger but also because she wanted to be alone with the aqua haired demon girl. They had to sort out what happened between them and how things would go from here.

But after giving it some thought she decided that maybe having Ami around wasn't so bad. Now she wasn't the only human anymore and wouldn't have to feel like the weakest link all the time. But also because being alone with Michiru could change everything between them. It could go into two directions. Bad or worse. There was no way Haruka could afford falling in love with a demon.

Michiru was going to be gone after Haruka would've killed the demon queen. Falling in love with a demon could mean the end for the entire human race. Haruka couldn't do it. She couldn't just let everyone have died in vain. Hitomi, her family, even Minako.

''What about Satoshi?'' Haruka asked after a while. They had strayed from the stone path and were now wondering around in the grass, surrounded by thick trees. At some parts rays of light shone through the open cracks in the leaves from the trees high above them.

''You didn't want to say goodbye earlier, didn't you? Just giving you your wish.'' The aqua haired girl replied. She sounded annoyed, irritated and, Haruka couldn't quite place what it was but Michiru sounded sad for some reason.

''I thought you were so against that plan.'' The blonde replied, noticing how Ami was watching the two with interest.

''We're going to find the queen.'' Michiru replied. She really didn't feel like having this conversation anymore. Satoshi had ruined every little bit of a good mood she had left. Minako had killed the rest.

''What about those other six sins?'' The tomboy now wanted to know. After all, it had been Michiru who said they would strike sooner or later.

Michiru who was walking a few metres ahead of them slowed down her pace so she was walking closer to the other two girls. ''They're after us anyway. Rei told us herself.''

''Rei?'' Haruka raised an eyebrow. Who the hell was that?

''The priestess.'' The aqua haired demon corrected herself. ''Those other sins will follow us here. Satoshi and the rest of your town would be safe. Us on the other hand, you should worry about.''

Finally Ami decided to speak up, noticing the tension growing. ''Are you two always bickering like this?''

Michiru rolled her eyes and quickened her pace again obviously disliking Ami's presence. Haruka on the other hand placed a hand on Ami's shoulder and smiled a bit reassuring. ''Not really. Things are just stressful lately. I'm sure you can understand why.''

The blue haired girl nodded and gazed over at Michiru sadly. ''She's a demon, right?''

''Yes.'' Came the reply and for a moment Haruka was afraid Ami would want to run away now. Instead Ami just nodded and smiled.

''She will protect us then. I can see it in her eyes. She's not evil like the one that killed my sister.'' There was a short pause. ''So if I understood right from your conversation, you two are actually after the queen. _The _demon queen herself?''

''They say that if the queen dies they all die. So I'm going to hunt her down and reclaim the world. Well, not really reclaim it. I'm just giving it back to our kind.'' Haruka put a hand through her hair in frustration. She'd said it so many times but it sounded more and more surreal every time she told someone about her mission. After losing to that priestess and losing Minako, a very strong demon, it seemed like something impossible to do on her own. Kill the queen of all the demons. The strongest one of them all.

''Who says it was your world to begin with?'' Michiru hissed. ''If you would've read a couple of books, written by humans, you'd see that demons and angel-like creatures lived on this earth a long time ago. Long before humans did. Not to mention the greek gods. Hades, Ares, Zeus. You name it.''

''Those are myths.'' Haruka was getting irritated as well now. The fact she didn't know what was going on with Michiru and why she'd been so set on leaving all of a sudden was bothering her.

''No offense but your kind thought demons were myths too until a little while ago.''

''Fine, whatever. I'm not having this conversation with you anymore. I was talking to Ami anyway.'' Haruka shot back. She noticed Ami getting uncomfortable again.

''Speaking about Ami,'' Michiru suddenly slowed down again and then finally stopped causing Haruka and Ami to come to a halt as well. ''Who the hell are you anyway, if I may ask.''

''Uh,'' The blue haired girl blushed, obviously a little intimidated by the aqua haired girl who was slightly taller than her. ''Ami Mizuno.''

''Not that. I know your name. Where did you come from all of a sudden?'' Michiru wanted to know. Her question was completely reasonable considering people were following them and attempted to kill her and Haruka. She had to be cautious but it seemed Haruka was being anything but that. Taking along another traveler after what just happened. Haruka couldn't be that gullible.

''I thought,'' Ami started but Haruka interrupted her by standing in between Ami and Michiru all of a sudden, pushing Michiru back slightly.

Michiru was taken aback by Haruka's actions so it took her a while to regain her cool composure. Finally her eyes met Haruka's and before she could even start to defend herself all the anger had disappeared again and was replaced by sadness and a fluttering feeling in her stomach. She was sad because Haruka was looking at her with such an angy look on her face but the fluttering feeling was because having Haruka's face so close to hers made her realize how madly in love she was with the tomboy.

''God, I hate you.'' The aqua haired demon wasn't speaking directly to Haruka but to the effect the blonde was having on her.

''Then just leave and don't come back. I don't need you to find the queen. Everything was fine until you came around. There's no reason for me to trust you anyway, just as you have no reason to trust Ami. You're a demon, why would you betray your own kind like this? You lied about your name earlier and god knows what else you lied about. So don't even start with that ugly behaviour. Ami is _human_. You know it, I know it.''

It was true. Michiru couldn't sense any demon presence nearby and especially not from the blue haired girl. ''That's how you feel about me after everything that happened?'' And just like that her emotions were all over the place again. Sadness, anger, frustration. ''I almost burned to death to protect you!''

''About that!'' Haruka shot back, getting closer to the aqua haired beauty. ''How the hell can you have survived that fire when Minako died?''

''Please stop fighting.'' Ami tried, knowing there was no way to get those two on good terms now. She didn't know what was going on exactly but there certainly was some tension between those two. _'Sexual tension.'_ Although Ami couldn't quite place why she put it under the category of 'sexual' tension.

''You wish I had died? You'd be happy if I had? Would've been real easy for you wouldn't it Tenoh?'' Michiru yelled, her emotions getting the best of her. She didn't understand how one simple emotion like love could make her feel this upset and hurt. It was like someone ripped out her heart, put it back, just to do it all over again. No, it felt like someone was smashing her heart into a million pieces with a slash hammer.

''Of course not!''

''I love you!'' Michiru yelled. There, it was out before she even realized she'd said it.

Ami put her hands in front of her mouth in shock and a couple of seconds later when it finally set in Michiru copied Ami's moments. Haruk on the other hand didn't seem to react at all. She just stood there, staring down at Michiru with the same look on her face as she had when this argument started.

''You should really say something.'' Ami whispered to the blonde in front of her and gently poked the taller woman in her back, attempting to encourage the other to reply. The blonde never did anything except standing there for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally Michiru cast her eyes down in shame and put both her hands on her head as if it was hurting really bad. ''I shouldn't have... You should just,'' She obviously had a hard time figuring out what to say. How could Haruka be so heartless after she just poured her heart out.

''You should just tell me the trust about everything. What's your deal with the demon queen, how did you survive that fire and who are you really?'' The blonde tomboy demanded to know.

''Don't ask me questions when you can't even reply to mine!''

''You just confessed your love. That's hardly a question. And how the hell do you think this would end? With us living happily together while demons kill my friends and family. Not like there's much left.''

''We'll find another way.''

''I'm going to kill the queen.''

''You can't kill the queen.''

''Watch me.''

''You can't.'' Michiru pressed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

''And why the hell not?'' Haruka didn't even understand why she was this mad. Maybe because she knew that whatever Michiru was going to reply she should've seen coming.

''Because I'm...'' Michiru got interrupted by the sound of something exploding from behind the trees. It was difficult to see anything because of the deep and dark shadows but every few seconds there were flashes of light which reminded Michiru of little flames going on and off. Finally after a few moments of quietness something was shot into the direction of the three girls.

Haruka pushes Ami's head down, causing both of them to hit the ground and evade whatever it had been that was thrown at them. Michiru had been in the clear from the start so she just held her position. Annoyed by Haruka heroic action to help Ami. They all turned around to look at a body covered in blood that had landed against a tree.

''A demon.'' Michiru identified the body. It was clearly dead now. Something or someone had been able to kill it. Then it finally hit her that she was feeling the presence of another demon closing in on them at full speed. Not a demon weak like the one behind them but something much stronger and faster. Yet it was a familiar aura that made Michiru feel at ease.

''How do you know that?'' Haruka wanted to know, getting up again and helping Ami get up as well.

''I told you, upper level demons can sense other demons.'' The aqua haired queen explained.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. ''I thought you were a lower level demon. Atleast, that's what you told me. Another lie I assume.''

''Not now. Someone is coming.''

Once more all three girls focussed on the shadows were they could clearly see a pair red glowing moving closer to them. Ami couldn't help it but hide behind Haruka a little. Was it coming after them now?

''You killed one of your own kind. Why?'' Michiru demanded, not waiting for the person in front of them to fully appear.

The figure in the shadows seemed surprised for a moment but then went back to staring at the three girls with an intense stare. Then it moved closer, stepping into a ray of light.

It was a green haired woman with ruby red eyes. She was wearing a black dress that reached just below her knees with black high heels underneath. On her left wrist she wore a little silver bracelet with the letter H on it. She scanned the area for a moment before dropping to her knees in a very lady-like manner. ''I killed it because it attacked me.''

''Stand up, please.'' Michiru asked the bowing woman, fearing she might've known her identity. The green haired woman nodded and got up again, bowing her head slightly and identifying herself as Setsuna Meioh, an upper level demon who used to live in a village nearby.

''I heard there was a group of two demons and one human hunting the demon queen and killing rebellions,'' Her eyes fell on Ami. ''But it seems there was some mistake. I count two humans and one demon.''

The aqua haired demon sighed in relieve. This woman obviously had no idea she was the demon queen but she didn't seem like someone she could fool easily. Michiru had to get rid of this woman fast. ''I'm sorry, I don't know what you want but we simply can't trust you. As enemies of the demon queen we can't afford to trust anyone who walks up to us. Even if you killed one of your own. How do we know you just killed an enemy and not some innocent demon?''

''Innocent demons do not exist.'' Setsuna replied simply, her voice never betraying any form of emotion. Yet Haruka couldn't help it but feel attracted to the green haired demon, she was pretty and her eyes were luring her in somehow. ''And you don't have to trust me. I didn't expect you too. I only wish to ask for your help.''

''Help?'' Haruka was now curious.

''Haruka, no.'' The aqua haired demon warned her companion, knowing it was already too late.

Setsuna smiled kindly. Now she just seemed out of place in her dress and in this forest. She looked like a princess who just came back from the ball but had lost her way. It scared Haruka how easily demons could change their moods in just a few seconds. ''My friend is being held prisoner by a village that's protected by a fake god. I can't defeat it on my own. Especially since I've been brought up by that town. I've lived there even before demons came crawling from their holes. People knew about me too but that fake god managed to make the towns people turn against me and hurt my friend.''

''Your friend is a demon too, I suppose?'' Ami wanted to know. It was only obvious to think that but Setsuna's answer surprised her.

''No. She's a human. A little girl. Her name is Hotaru Tomoe.'' The green haired demon sighed, her smile disappearing and being replaced by a sad look. Now she went from emotionless to nice to sad. And that only in the five minutes they had known her.

''And why would your village want to hurt one of their own?'' Michiru asked. Something was fishy about this woman's story.

''They want to burn her for being a witch next week. She'll be a warning to other demons and a sacrifice to their god.'' Came the reply. ''I know what you're thinking and you're right. I don't need your help because I'm too weak. I could easily kill every last one of them but I can't. They used to be my friends, their parents and grandparents were my friends and even some sort of family. I refuse to hurt them.''

''And they know you,'' Haruka said. A plan had already formed in her head and by the way of speaking even Michiru knew there was no avoiding it now. They were going to put their travel on hold once more to help this woman and her human friend. ''Me and Ami can enter that town without a problem since we're human. That fake god can't identify us as demons and so we won't seem like a threat. We could sneak Hotaru out without even alerting anyone.''

''Thank you.'' Setsuna bowed her head once more. ''I know you still don't trust me but I don't mind being tied up for the time being. If it makes you sleep better.'' The last part was obviously meant for Ami and Haruka seeing as Michiru didn't sleep.

''There's no need for th...'' Ami wanted to finish her sentence but was cut off by the aqua haired girl.

''We will do that. After all, you suggested it yourself so I assume there won't be a problem, right?''

''Right.''

''Michiru, seriously why are you acting like such a bitch?'' The blonde tomboy stepped into the smaller girl's direction.

''Is that actually what you wanted to ask me?''

''Stop acting like this if you ever expect me to return your feelings.'' The blonde hissed. She made sure only Michiru could hear her words. Although her words had been nothing but a whisper she was pretty sure Setsuna had heard them too somehow because the moment she had spoken her words Setsuna moved a little uncomfortably, looking away as if she was watching something really obscene.

* * *

_''Hotaru!'' A voice called out to the young girl who was sitting by the water. She had chin lengthed black hair and was wearing a plain grey dress. She appeared to be feeding the birds and ducks some bread. ''Stop wasting your food like that.''_

_A tall man with black hair walked up to her with an angry look on his face, lifting her up by her arm forcefully. ''I'm not buying you any food when you're out of it. Don't think I'm being nice to you because I will have you replaced, you little insect.''_

_Hotaru didn't reply and dropped the last piece of bread to the ground while looking up at the man. You couldn't see it if you weren't looking for it but Hotaru could see the distortion on his face, showing that he was nothing close to a man. She wasn't scared of him anymore. She used to be when he found her four years ago but now she actually wished for him to kill her. How foolish had she been to beg him to spare her life._

_''I should rip you apart right now,'' He snorted and tightened the grip around her arm, making it crack._

Hotaru pulled a little on the ropes that held her hands tied together. They'd been too tight before but after pulling on them a lot they didn't hurt her as much anymore. Her bleeding wrists had stopped hurting as well. Maybe it was because she was too tired to feel pain or to even cry. Two days ago they had locked her up here for talking to a demon.

Never for a second Hotaru had thought of Setsuna as a demon. Setsuna was nice to her unlike that aweful man that brought her to this town in the first place. She pitied her own kind for being so stupid. They banned a good demon from their town and let a really bad one enter. Most people weren't even acting like humans anymore. They were puppets now. _His _puppets.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Sorry about Haruka's and Michiru's constant fighting. There's a reason behind it. I'll give away one hint; _Ira_.


	13. Chapter 12: Burn the witch part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or Superior/Superior Cross. This is just a fanwritten story.**

* * *

**Superior**

Chapter twelve

_- Burn the Witch part 2 -_

* * *

When Haruka finally woke up it felt like she'd just woken up from a coma. Her muscles ached and her head was spinning, almost like she had drunken too much alcohol last night. The fact she couldn't even remember going to bed made her question her whereabouts of last night. She'd never drunken a drop of alcohol in her life but she had heard Satoshi and other people from her town complain about headaches a lot in the old days so she could imagine them feeling a lot like this. Maybe she had unintentionally taken in some alcohol.

Wait. Deja vu. She thought the exact same thing after she'd woken up from Luxuria's touch. This drunken feeling of surrealism. As if she'd done something she shouldn't have. Only this time instead of waking up in her old bed Haruka found herself resting against a tree in the forest she went to sleep at last night. She wasn't naked either this time.

Not until now Haruka realized Setsuna was sitting in front of her, bend down and causing their lips to almost touch. ''Hey!'' The blonde yelled and tried to move back only to hit her head against the tree. ''Ouch.''

The green haired demon smiled and moved a little back. Haruka noticed how she'd been able to get from her resting place next to Michiru all the way her with her hands tied. Michiru had insisted on doing so. ''What have you done to me?'' Haruka demanded to know, feeling like she just caught Setsuna on putting a spell on her or something. Maybe Setsuna was the reason she woke up this drowsy.

''Nothing. You looked like you were in pain when you were asleep so I wanted to know if everything was fine. It seems you were having a bad dream. But you woke up so it's alright now.'' Setsuna explained, her smile as flattering as ever.

Haruka nodded. She couldn't recall herself having a dream at all but she decided to leave it at that. Something told her she could trust this woman anyway. Slowly she looked aside, putting a hand on her head. She still felt dizzy. Next to her Ami was still asleep. There was no sign of Michiru. ''Where's she?''

''She went to look for some food for you and Ami.'' Setsuna said and sat down on the ground, she groaned a little. Obviously the restrains on her wrists were bothering her. ''She said she got bored and that humans needed a lot more food than us. She was complaining the whole time on how much of a burden you were but I could clearly see the happiness in her eyes.''

''Happiness?'' Slowly her fights with Michiru last night came back to her. Had they really been fighting over such stupid reasons. It was already clear Michiru was hiding something from Haruka but Michiru was entitled to have her secrets.

''She cares a lot about you. I think traveling with you has made her very happy. Even if you two fight a lot.'' Setsuna went on.

''She told you about that?'' The blonde found it strange Michiru would just tell this demon about their travels and then claim not to trust Setsuna at all.

Setsuna nodded. ''We don't sleep, remember? And sitting there in silence just doesn't work for me. She's a difficult one but she's nice. I can see that.''

The blonde tomboy laughed slightly. ''Michiru put you up to say that, didn't she?'' Setsuna didn't reply and just shrugged. ''Here,'' Haruka went on and crawled over to the green haired demon.

''What are you doing?''

''I'm getting rid of these ropes.'' Haruka replied while trying to get the restrains off of the green haired demon. They'd been put on a lot tighter than she expected. It was almost impossible there was still blood flowing from Setsuna's arms to her hands. Michiru surely could be cruel. ''If we're going to help you rescue Hotaru Tomoe then we'll need all the help we can get. Tied up you're not really half as useful as you can be.''

''Michiru won't like you for doing this.''

''Michiru won't like me for doing a lot of things.'' Haruka sighed in frustration. Setsuna was tied up way too tight and it was impossible to even get a little movement in the ropes.

Setsuna giggled in amusement and took a deep breath before pulling both hands into different direction, breaking the ropes like they'd been made out of thin straws of hay. She could hear the blonde swallow hard. _'Maybe I hurt her pride.'_ The demon thought to herself. Haruka was a strange being. Sometimes the blonde felt like a demon, other times she seemed to be nothing but human. And then, just like last night, Haruka seemed to be more powerful than any of them.

''So,'' Haruka regained her composure. ''Demons can feel other demons, right? Can you sense anyone nearby?''

Setsuna shook her head. ''Only Michiru but she's far away from here. No other demons around.''

''Strange.'' The tomboy let herself fall backward in the grass, staring at the thick branches above her. ''I thought those sins would come after us for killing their leader but I guess they've scattered already in fear.''

''I said I didn't sense any demons. I can't sense those seven sins.'' The green haired demon replied while rubbing her sore wrists.

''Huh?'' Haruka knew how stupid her reply must've sounded. ''I mean, those sins are demons right? They have powers.''

''I know. But they're not really demons. They used to be humans. The priestess you defeated has been around a long time, traveling from town to town to gather broken people. Not literally broken ofcourse. But people who were about to die or had given up hope. She gave them powers and a new purpose and in return they had to work for her.''

''How do you know that?''

''The priestess took someone from my home town a long time ago and changed him into a demon.'' Setsuna's voice betrayed the guilt she felt over the loss of this person. Maybe it'd been someone she knew well or an old friend. ''But like I said, I never fought her or any other demons that weren't a threat to my town. Other demons knew that as well so they left us alone. Until _that_ man came and changed everything.''

''The man that put your village against you?''

''The one who has Hotaru.'' Setsuna corrected the other woman. It was obvious she had long forsaken the towns people and only cared about that little girl now.

''So everyone is a possible enemy now?'' The blonde sat up again in frustration. ''Even Ami?''

''Ami?'' Setsuna thought about it for a moment. ''No. When I came up to you yesterday she hid behind you and seemed scared. Demons or people like the seven sins know how to defend themselves and are hardly ever scared. Not of little old me that is. Not now their powers work on demons too.''

''Rewind!'' Haruka's voice had been a little too loud for Ami not to notice because now the small blue haired woman opened her eyes in shock, scanning the area for danger. The blonde didn't seem to notice. ''What do you mean their powers work on demons? Michiru said Luxuria wasn't able to affect her earlier when we...'' She decided it was better not to finish that sentence. Although, it probably wasn't a secret anymore after yesterday.

''That's because Rei made sure they wouldn't turn against her. Now that she's gone those seven sins, or, the remaining six sins can use their powers on anyone. Even me or Michiru.''

''Luxuria?'' Ami wondered. She was now wide awake. ''You've met one of them? How come you're not affected by her powers anymore.''

''It seems their powers only work for a short time until it has done its work. So I supposse that's why I was so angry with Michiru last night and why this morning I felt just like when Luxuria touched me.''

''Luxuria touched you?'' Setsuna raised an eyebrow, trying her best not to burst out into laughter. She failed desperately. ''Whahahaha! Oh dear! Hahaha! So that why you and Michiru, whahaha!''

Haruka kicked the laughing demon's leg in an attempt to shut her up. This was way too embarrassing and now even Ami knew she had slept with a demon. Unfortunately for Haruka her poor attempts weren't working. Setsuna only start to laugh harder and harder.

''It's not funny,'' Haruka muttered. ''It's a disgusting power. I don't understand why anyone would sell their soul to a demon.''

''They used to be human like you, Haruka.'' The green haired woman had finally stopped laughing but the obvious smile on her face never disappeared. ''They never lost their own personal will or character. Maybe they did it so they could protect the person they loved. Wouldn't you do the same for the person you love?''

''Not if I can't touch that person without corrupting them.''

''I don't think they knew that would happen.'' Setsuna said, eyeing Ami carefully. ''We all lost someone close to us. I don't know what I would do if I lost Hotaru. She's the only one, except for you two, that has treated me like a human instead of a monster.''

''If I were you I would've destroyed that whole village to save her. If it had been Hitomi no one would've survived. Friend or not. Especially not if I had your power.''

Ami looked down at the ground sadly. Haruka's words were having their affect on her. Setsuna on the other hand seemed upset by the other words. There was no sign left of the amusement she'd been showing earlier. ''Michiru told me about you. You're not the vengeful type of person. She said you only were going to kill the demon queen. No one else.''

''That was before I realized how naive I was to actually believe it was possible. If I stayed home I could've protected Hitomi, I could've... could've...'' Haruka was on the verge of tears now.

''I'm sorry.'' Setsuna tried, watching Haruka fall on her back on the grass once more. The blonde held a hand in front of her eyes as if she was shielding herself from the sun that wasn't there.

''Me too.'' Ami whispered and crawled over to Haruka on her hands and knees. When she reached the crying blonde she put her arms around her and rested her head on the taller woman's chest, hugging her tightly. ''I know how you feel.''

Setsuna wanted to say something else but the presence of someone behind her interrupted her. She looked around, not sensing any hint of murderous intent. But when she looked at Michiru who had dropped the bag she was holding she thought she might've been mistaking. First Setsuna focussed on one of the apples that rolled through the grass before coming to a halt. Then she looked at the aqua haired demon again who looked like she was about to either kill someone or break out into tears.

* * *

_''This is going to be our new home for a while.'' The black haired man spoke and threw his leather bag on a chair in the corner of the room. In his other hand he held onto Hotaru's upper arm, holding it too tight. She didn't seem to care much though. She was used to it. She was lucky if he wasn't going to fracture anything again. She'd be happy with a bruise._

_''Behave,'' He warned and pushed her on the ground on which she landed with a loud thud. ''If you try to warn any of these people I will rip your lungs out of your throat. Understood?''_

_Hotaru nodded but deep down inside she wished he would just get it over with and kill her. How long did he want to play this little act? It was easy for him to pretend to be his father. In the chaos the demons left the earth in no one really wondered about his true intent. ''Now go get me something to drink. I need alcohol.'' He thought about it for a moment, lying down on the dusty couch. ''You're under age. damn. Get me some water then. And hurry. If you're not back within ten minutes I'll kill someone. And it'll be all your little fault.''_

_The black haired girl nodded again and got up from the ground, dusting off her dress. She'd been wearing this same old greyish dress for weeks now. Quickly Hotaru rushed out of the front door onto the streets covered in sand. This town looked like a desert but still there were people walking around seemingly happy. She wondered why they were so happy when there were monsters everywhere._

_''Are you lost, little child?'' A voice came from behind the young child causing her to slowly turn around. She hadn't heard the tone of voice the woman was using in a long time. It sounded caring._

_''I need water for my father.'' Hotaru spoke, trying her best to fake a childlike smile. She failed because the woman's worried look changed into something worse. Almost sad._

_''You're too skinny. You need food. Why don't you come with me. You can eat and drink there. And invite your father too. You're new right?'' Hotaru knew it was strange but she already hated this woman and her kindness. She didn't ask for food. She just had to give that monster who pretended to be her 'daddy' some water. Someone was going to die if she didn't do it. This woman was slowing her down._

_''No thank you. I just need water. Please.'' The last part came out with such as that it almost sounded like she had to beg for things every second of the day. Then again, maybe that was true. ''Please?'' This time it sounded more desperate._

_''Get lost old hag.'' A third voice came causing both the old woman as Hotaru to look up at a tall green haired woman with ruby red eyes. The old woman bowed to the taller woman and quickly ran into the opposite direction. ''Fool.'' The tall woman was now addressing the small child beneath her. ''You shouldn't trust people so easily. She lost her child a long time ago. Whenever she sees a child now she wants to take it home and care for it. She's a senile sick woman.''_

_''I never wanted to go with her.'' Hotaru replied, looking deep into the woman's eyes. ''I just want some water.''_

_''There's an old well at the end of this street. The people here starting filling it with water after the demons tore down all the water towers and the waterpipes.'' The woman spoke and pointed into the same direction as the old lady had gone off to. ''Don't talk to strangers. This might be a demon free town but that doesn't mean a little kid like you is save.''_

_''I'm counting on it.'' Hotaru whispered to herself. She was sure it was too soft for the taller woman to have heard but she was mistaken. When she looked up again and her eyes met those of the tall green haired woman she noticed an emotion in them she hadn't seen before. She wasn't worried or angry or even sad. This woman was amused by Hotaru's death wish._

_''My name is Setsuna.''_

_''Hotaru.''_

Hotaru opened her eyes when she heard the door to her cell open. How long had she been asleep?

''Are you ready to burn, little witch?'' An old man with greyish hair asked. He looked tired and inhuman. His eyes were no longer the eyes of a human being but now looked like the eyes of a crow. His smile seemed faked, amused and irritated at the same time. Hotaru could swear that deep from inside of this man his soul was crying to be freed from the grip of _that _man.

Wait? Ready to burn? She wouldn't be burned until another week! ''N-no, wait!'' Hotaru yelled as the man took her hand in his own cold hand, holding it in a firm lock. She'd been able to be brave and mature about everything up til now. All the abuse, all the pain, all the suffering, the loneliness. She had cried at first but that was a long time ago. She was so sure she had lost the ability to cry.

''Our king has ordered the fall of the witch.''

Until now. The first tears finally fell down her cheeks and yelling, screaming and trying in vain to pull away from the man's hold she got taken out of her cell into an unknown direction.

''Setsuna!''

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Haruka's group should really hurry if they want to help Hotaru before the fire starts to burn. For some reason I feel that Hotaru's part in this story is a lot like how she was portrayed in Sailor Moon as mistress 9. Anyway, please let me know what you think so far. I'm really grateful to those who've been reviewing this story ever since chapter one. You guys make this story possible! Any ideas on how I should introduce Usagi are welcome because I honestly have no clue what to do with her without ruining her happy-go-lucky character.

Ira made Haruka and Michiru fight during the last chapter but who is he/she? I'll give you a hint; it's not Ami!


	14. Chapter 13: Burn the witch part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Most of the story is based on a manga called Superior/Superior Cross**

* * *

**Superior**

**Chapter thirteen**

_- Burn the witch part 3 -_

* * *

She should really say something. They'd been walking for two hours straight now and no one had said a word. Everyone just silently let Setsuna lead the way towards her village. Her hands were still tied behind her back and Michiru made sure to stay as close as possible to Setsuna. Haruka and Ami stayed in the back, neither of them said anything either.

Michiru had confessed her love last night and Haruka hadn't given the proper response. Was that why she was so angry today? No, if she'd been that angry Michiru wouldn't have gone out of her way to find some food for her and Ami. Something was off today and Haruka didn't like it one bit. Why hadn't she told Michiru some lie to ease the rejection? Michiru lied to her all the time, obviously. Why wouldn't she return the favor?

_'Minako. Hitomi. My parents. Everyone's dead. I can't deal with this anymore. I can't deal with that again.' _She wasn't going to deny that Michiru was important to her now but it was just easier keeping the beautiful demon on a distance. When the queen was dead and all other demons... _'Wait, if those rumors are true, wouldn't I be killing Michiru as well?' _Had she thought of that before? Had it been discussed already? Why couldn't she remember?

''Here it is.'' Setsuna's voice broke Haruka's train of thoughts and questions. ''Michiru and I can't get any closer than this.'' She eyed towards a small town hidden away between the trees. Then she eyed a couple of amulets that hung in a couple of them. ''Whenever a demon passes these things make an awful noise only demons can hear.''

''People have such things? I've never heard of such amulets.'' Ami said, touching one of them with her index. ''They look so harmless.''

Setsuna smiled slightly. ''People don't. I created them. I put them there to protect this village.''

Haruka noticed how Michiru turned her face a little. She obviously still didn't trust Setsuna. The thought of the green haired woman creating such amulets or talismans probably alarmed her. _'It bothers me as well. Setsuna is really powerful. Maybe a little too powerful.'_

''Before Ami and I go down there, there's something I want to ask you first,'' Haruka started. Everyone was looking at her now. Except Michiru who just sighed and turned away again, looking down at the village. ''We're helping you. You're a demon. And you know what our goal is...''

''And you're a human.'' Setsuna replied. ''My hands are tied. Literally. Oh and my hair color is green.'' She rolled her eyes obviously impatient. ''Sorry, I thought we were stating the obvious.''

''Very funny.'' Haruka spat. ''If we help you, how do I know you're not going to turn on us. We're out to kill your queen after all.''

Setsuna's expression changed again. It was scary how many faces that woman had. ''You're not going to kill the queen.''

''Because she's too powerful?'' Haruka wanted to know. Maybe this demon knew something about the queen that could be helpful. All Haruka knew was that the queen had to die and she was going to do it. But the truth was she knew nothing about the queen. Nothing.

''Haruka. Drop it.'' Michiru hissed, interrupting the conversation. ''Let's just get the kid and move on.''

''But,''

''I said drop it. You and Ami go down there and hurry. The sooner we can continue our mission...'' Michiru paused. What the hell was she doing? _**Continue**__ our mission_? When she first met Haruka she joined for fun. Now she actually felt like helping the blonde achieve her goal. She wanted to help so bad she forgot all about the one thing that was standing in their way. She was the damn queen. Was she really going to let Haruka kill her? Would it really kill all the demons?

No, Michiru had to forget about that right now. It wasn't her main goal at the moment. She had to find out why rumor had it Michiru was killing off all the half breeds like Minako. She had to ask her high priest about that. _'I've seen the suffering my kind has dealt this world. This was not what my father would've wanted for them. For us.' _This wasn't about her anymore. Or Haruka. Or her feelings for that annoying selfless blonde. It was about everyone else.

* * *

_''Well the__y cast me out when the word spread around. That I never sang in the church. And it took one night for the town to decide. I'm afflicted by the curse.'' _Hotaru sung softly as some guy bound her to the gallows pole in the middle of town. _''So they marched me down to the center of town, With their pitchforks high in the air. I was chained and bound with a blindfold around. So the judge wouldn't catch my stare.''_

Hotaru sincerely hated that song. That demon who'd taken away her real family a long time ago and made her call him 'daddy' sung it all the time after drinking too much. He'd always been so incredibly proud that he'd never got caught for killing humans. But somehow the song just started coming out the moment she reached the center of town.

''The witch is singing her devil song!'' One of the old ladies yelled. The other people nodded and started yelling bad names at the little child.

The guy who just finished tying Hotaru up to the gallows pole smirked and spit on the ground right in front of the child's feet. ''Dirty witch. Only witches talk to demons. And where's your demon now you little bitch? She's not here to save you. She's not here to even watch you burn. Even though you're about to die because of her. Filth.''

Hotaru just looked the man dead in his eyes and just continued her song, looking right through him. _''And the angels sing: let it shine, let it shine, Dry the teardrops from my eyes. And the bells will ring when the blind lead the blind, 'Cause the dead can't testify.''_

Embarrassed the guy gritted his teeth before slapping the black haired girl across the face. ''Don't you mock me, witch!'' He then took a deep breath to calm himself down. ''It doesn't matter. Doesn't matter. You're going to burn anyway. Hell will welcome you in.'' He then turned around to walk back towards the angry crowd. He noticed how two more people he hadn't seen before joined the angry mob. A tall blonde guy and a small blue haired girl. No, the blonde was female as well. He couldn't tell before but now that he had taken a second look it was clear as day. They were probably from another village, here to see how a real witch got burned. Atleast they weren't demons or else they would've been screaming in pain already. No demon could get past the amulets that surrounded this town.

''Looks like we're too late.'' Ami whispered, pulling herself closer to Haruka. ''I thought Setsuna said the girl would be save for atleast a week.''

''I guess she lied. No surprise there. We still need to get Hitomi out of here.''

Ami looked up. ''Hitomi?''

''What?'' Haruka looked crushed all of a sudden. ''Why would you..? Did I say that? I meant the girl. We have to get that girl out of here.''

The blue haired girl nodded. ''But how? Without super powers we're not going to get her out of here without a fight.''

''I know.'' Haruka scanned the area. It sickened her to see what the world looked like. It had always been bad, Haruka had never known the freedom of a free world her parents had known. But in the past few years the world looked like it went back in time a couple of hundred years. Everyone looked so grey, so destroyed.

''Maybe we should just,'' Ami wanted to say 'leave' but after seeing the determined look on the blonde's face she decided against it. ''I can create a diversion and you can grab Hotaru.''

''That'll be too risky. These people are obviously out of their right minds. If they catch you they'll probably kill you.'' Haruka put a hand on Ami's shoulder. ''I have a better idea. When you see an opening, grab the child and make a run for it.''

''But...''

''What did Setsuna say about those amulets again? The made some kind of deafening noise. Right?''

''Yes but what are you going to,'' Ami was cut off when suddenly Haruka pushed her back a little and stepped forward, pushing through the crowd. When she reached the middle she started screaming hysterically in pain. First Ami had no idea what was happening. Had someone hurt Haruka? Stabbed her when she wasn't looking. But then she saw Haruka glare at her. ''Oh god.'' Ami whispered and nodded in response.

By now everyone had gathered around the screaming blonde, pointing at her. ''Demon! Demon! Demon!'' Even the man who'd been too busy with Hotaru turned away from the small child to look at Haruka. Suddenly he didn't look so brave anymore. He looked scared. Afraid.

''Quickly, capture that thing before it escapes! And then burn the witch. She brings nothing but bad news to this place. She must be...'' He turned around again but Hotaru was long gone. All that was left were the ropes used to tie her up. ''She escaped! The witch escaped!''

* * *

Michiru was sitting against one of the trees near the entrance of the village, tapping her foot impatiently. She hated this. Haruka could be in danger and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. Ami could die for all she cared. She hated that stupid girl with her stupid blue hair and and stupid voice with her stupid humanity. Why the hell were they trusting Ami anyway? Why were they helping Setsuna?

''They'll be back soon. Don't worry.'' Setsuna spoke. She'd been standing the whole time but finally sat down next to the aqua haired demon.

''Shut up.''

''Have you already thought about it?''

Michiru raised an eyebrow. ''About what?''

''Ira. The demon who touched Haruka. I mean, she admitted she got angry for no reason. And how she had the same feeling after Luxuria touched her.''

''Haruka told you about Luxuria?''

Setsuna nodded, obviously amused. ''Most of it. The rest I guessed. I must say I'm surprised though. For someone with your status to fall in love with a human. A female one. Although it's not uncommon for a human and demon to fall for each other.''

''We've not in love. Atleast, she's not in love. I don't know what I feel right now.''

''That feeling you're experiencing right now is called being worried. A very humane trait.''

''You could've just broke the spell on those amulets.'' Michiru said, changing the subject. ''I could've gotten that girl out of there before they could blink.''

''I know.'' Came the reply.

''Care to elaborate on that?'' The aqua haired demon was getting impatient again. Was it that hard to answer a question?

''She's lost a lot of people in this war. A war you personally started when you released on on this world. What do you think will happen if she finds out you're the queen? That you're the reason her family died?''

Michiru opened her mouth to tell the green haired woman to shut up. Instead she just looked at the ground with a pained look on her face. ''I just...''

The sound of footsteps behind them caused both of them to jump up and turn around. Michiru had already prepared herself to attack whoever it was that had sneaked up on them. She calmed down a little when she saw Ami together with a small girl in her arms.

''Oh thank the gods.'' Setsuna sighed in relieve. But then she got worried again when she noticed how there was someone missing.

The demon queen beat her to it. ''Where's Haruka?''

''They got her. She pretended to be a demon so I could get Hotaru out of there but she let herself get caught. I'm so sorry Michi...'' Ami was cut off by a stinging pain on her left cheek. Michiru had hit her across the face hard.

''Next time I'll break your neck!'' Michiru snapped. ''She'd better still be alive!'' She had no idea what had gotten over her. She suddenly had lost all control she had left. Without a second thought Michiru stormed past the invisible barriers that kept her from entering town. She could hear the noise that was burning through her brain but it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. She just kept walking into a straight line, right to the middle of town.

She was going to tear them to pieces.

''Michiru!'' Setsuna yelled after the aqua haired girl. She groaned and closed her eyes, a few seconds later the ropes around her wrists started to burn away. Quickly she aimed her free hands at the talisman in front of her. **''Abata Abattis abduco ateo flamma fultus**!'' Immidiately after the incantation the talisman started glowing and dropped from the tree.

Ami held onto Hotaru tightly with a fearful look on her face. Setsuna could've easily gotten free from her bounds earlier but hadn't to gain their trust. And now she just chanted a few words and the talisman just dropped to the ground. ''W-what did you just do?''

''She's going to kill them all.'' Setsuna muttered. ''I have to stop her.''

Ami swallowed hard. _'Stop her? Kill her, you mean?'_

Setsuna took a deep breath and turned back to face the blue haired girl who was still holding Hotaru. She slowly walked over to her, noticing Ami take a few steps back. She just ignored the girl's fear and just reached out her arms to grab Hotaru. First Ami wasn't about to let go of the child but after Setsuna send her a warning look she finally released Hotaru.

Setsuna quickly wrapped her arms around Hotaru who had been quiet ever since they'd broken free. ''Are you okay? Are you hurt?''

It amazed Ami how motherly Setsuna sounded just now. Especially after hearing the devilish tone of voice she used while using that incantation. There was no doubt in Ami's mind that she was scared of this demon. Setsuna was probably the most scariest of them all and she had met a lot of that kind.

''Do you know how the song ends?'' Hotaru whispered almost inaudibly.

''What song sweety?'' Setsuna pulled the child closer as she put a hand through her hair. ''What are you talking about?''

_''And because I can't take an eye for an eye, in the afterlife I'll haunt you until you die.'' _Hotaru sang. She didn't sound like a little girl anymore, she sounded possessed.

''She's going to kill them all. Let her.''

**To Be Continued**

* * *

I try so hard not to make a coward out of Ami but I can't help myself. I don't like her! The song Hotaru sings is an actual song by Billy Talent called 'the dead can't testify'. I don't own it! Anyway, it's been a year since I last updated this story. Hopefully I still have some readers left. Anyway, let me know what you think. I'll try to pull myself away from gears of war 3 and update as soon as possible!


	15. Chapter 14: Monsters

**Disclaimer: **Basically the same as the previous 14 chapters.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Superior**

**Chapter 14**

_- Monsters -_

* * *

_When we were kids they told us stories about the boogeyman. People said they lived in the shadows and only came out to steal children in the night. It freaked the hell out of us. But we knew, deep down, that it was just a story. Something that kids made up to frighten each other. We could always take comfort in the fact the boogeyman wasn't real._

_They couldn't hurt you._

_They were make-believe._

''If only that were true.'' Haruka was staring at the old lady next to her who was obviously lost in her own memories of a better time. There was only one little light in the cell they had put her in. The old woman had already been here when they'd thrown Haruka in this...place. She could hear the splash and gurgle of water as her boots waded through it. She had to get out of here. Haruka moved to the edge of the cave-like prison cell trying not to look down at what was slowly flowing around her.

The shock of smell had worn off, but she didn't want to catch a glimpse of anything that would tip her gag reflex over the edge. Haruka looked down at the woman next to her who was sitting on a worn out wooden bench that was stained with god only knew what. She seemed to just look at the tide of effluent around her and frowned as if she was checking the tide on a nice sandy beach. ''I have to get out of here.''

The woman remained silent for a second before bursting into fits of laughter, shaking her head. ''No one gets out of here you silly fool. I'm not sure anyone would want to get out of here.''

''Understandable,'' Haruka rolled her eyes. ''Because it's such a nice place here.''

''Compared to what's out there nowadays.'' The woman pointed to the little window in the far corner of the cell. ''The boogeyman. All of them.'' She slowly put her face in her hands and started rocking back and forth.''So much fire. There was so much fire.''

This woman was out of her mind. ''Where are we exactly? What are they going to do to us?''

''Burn us. I heard what you did. You freed the witch. You helped the boogeyman and now they put you in a cell with me.'' Suddenly the woman stopped rocking and jumped up. She walked to the blonde warrior and immidiately grabbed her hands. ''Are you one of them? Have you come to take me away?''

Haruka hadn't been able to see it before because of the darkness but now the woman was at such close range she could clearly see her age. This woman had to be about eighty years at least. And by the look of it she'd been here a long time too. ''I'm not sure what you mean.''

''You helped the witch. You're one of them. You're one of the monsters.'' The woman almost sounded excited and relieved. She tightened the grip on the blonde's hands.

_'I helped them?' _Haruka's heart skipped a beat. _'That's right. I helped Setsuna. I'm working together with demons. Minako. Michiru.' _Her mind went in overdrive. _'No, the kid was a human. I saved a human.' _But now she was in a prison cell about to get burned. She had a mission. She had to kill the demon queen. If this meant sacrificing some lives to..._'No. Every life is holy. This is what my parents taught me. If Hotaru had been Hitomi I wouldn't even have thought about this.'_

The blonde could feel the old lady's hands tremble in her own. ''No. I'm not one of them. The monsters. I'm killing them. All of them.'' That's why she had to get out of here. Escape the little picture perfect fantasy she had created by surrounding herself by demons. She'd been a fool to think she could kill the queen without killing her minions along the way. They killed Hitomi. They killed her parents. They were destroying the world.

''You can't kill them.'' The woman slowly let go of Haruka's hands and retreated back to her original spot on the wooden bench. Under the lighting of the small light bulb the woman looked like a ghost. ''My husband. He tried. He tried so hard. He said I had to run. And then there was fire. And that woman.''

''Woman?''

''She was everywhere. So fast. Black wings.''

''Black wings?'' Why did this information seem important all of a sudden?

The woman nodded. ''The Queen of the boogeyman. They steal our children for her. They say the devil gave her those wings. Only she has wings like those. The devil. He...'' She paused to look up at Haruka. ''Where else are they from? They come from underground. They come from the deepest pits of hell.''

Haruka never knew much about the queen. Not even what she looked like. Black wings were a good start. Then again, how trustworthy was this person exactly? She didn't seem sane and could easily be mixing reality with fiction. ''I have to get out of here.''

''You silly fool. No one gets out of here. No one wants to get out of here. Not with what's out there these days.''

Deja vu. This woman was really too old to be living life like this. ''Yeah. I know.'' Haruka sighed and turned around to find some sort of exit. All she could see and feel were steel pipes and she wasn't too thrilled about pulling those loose in fear of what was in them. _'I'm glad you can't see me now, Hitomi.'_

* * *

Everywhere was screaming. People running around like little lost lambs trying to desperately escape the lion. Yes, Michiru was that lion. She was flying above the little village looking down at those little insects. She pointed her finger at one of the old men who had called her 'satan's spawn'. He was staring right back at her, frozen and unable to move.

''I'll show you hell. May the devil have mercy on your soul.'' A beam of light emitted from her finger and hit the man, instantly turning him to stone. Everyone just stopped their movement and got quiet. They were all looking at the stone man now. ''Because I won't.''

Michiru dropped out of the sky and gracefully landed on her feet. Slowly she started to walk up to the stone man, everyone just stepped back, clearing a path for the aqua haired demon. Michiru put a hand on the statue's head and smiled sadly. Then she broke the head off of its body and threw it on the ground. She could hear the villagers' heart race. They were afraid of her.

''It's all up to you now, humans. Tell me where Haruka is and I'll kill you fast. I'll let your children live. Don't tell me and I'll start to get creative.'' Michiru glared at one of the men in front of her. She could see the fear in his eyes, she could tell he knew he was about to die. She wondered why he wasn't running away anymore.

''We don't... I don't... who is... Haruka?'' He stammered and fell down on his knees. ''Please. God. Don't kill us. I beg of you.''

''You burn my kind. You burn innocent little girls. Human girls and you ask me to spare your life? You must be mad.'' Michiru didn't recognize herself like this. This wasn't her. But for some reason she had lost her composure. All because of Haruka. One measely human had this much effect on her. Finally Michiry realized why everyone stopped running away from her. They couldn't run or move anymore. They were afraid. Frightened.

''We wanted to burn the witch! The witch cursed us all. She brought you here!'' One woman yelled from the back of the crowd. Atleast one person still had the guts to speak. Not stammer but properly speak.

''I'm here because you...'' Michiru paused. She hadn't realized it before but now she had relaxed a bit and come to her senses she could clearly feel it. The presence of a demon. Could he be manipulating the crowd? Or is he just here by accident. She could clearly smell him now. He was close. He was here, among the people. But which one was it?

Michiru snapped her fingers three times and at the third time every human surrounding her fell down. They were asleep now. Or in a certain state of sleep. They could still hear and feel everything that was going on around them. Only one man remained standing. He was wearing a worn out shirt that used to be white once but now looked greyish and covered in mudd.

''Your majesty.'' He quickly dropped to his knees, looking at the ground underneath him. ''It's an honor to...''

''Shut up.'' Michiru demanded. He obliged. ''You already know I'm going to kill you. Don't you?'' He nodded in response. ''Good. You're the one who took the little girl I assume? The one who tried to burn her for witch craft?''

''They were on to me. The girl didn't listen to me anymore. The people noticed more and more people were dying. I like this town. I didn't care for the kid. Please understand. It was my life or the human's.''

''Why do you kill?'' Michiru asked while walking towards the kneeled down demon.

''Excuse me?''

''Why do you kill humans?''

''I don't understand,'' The demon spoke, finally daring to look up. He was looking at the aqua haired queen like she was crazy. ''It's my nature to kill them. I'm a demon. I find myself enjoying the sound of their screams.''

''Do you get off on hearing people scream?'' Michiru was still walking up to him, making sure not to step on one of the the villagers.

''Did you get off on killing that man just now, your majesty?'' The demon asked, getting up from the ground. He obviously wasn't going to give up without a fight. Or maybe the threatening fact of Michiru closing up on him made him aware of the situation again.

''We could co-exist with the humans. We could actually do it. I've seen it myself these past couple of days. But monsters like you,'' She paused and aimed her hand in front of her, right in his face. ''You ruined everything.'' Before he could even move Michiru squeezed her hand shut and he went up into flames. In a matter of seconds he disappeared into nothingness. All that remained of him was ash.

''So, that's the power of our queen?'' A voice sounded. Michiru quickly turned around and tried to kick her attacker. She could see the figure behind her jump into the sky and land on the ground a few meters back. Michiru was about to get ready for a second attack but stopped when she noticed it was Setsuna who was holding Hotaru in her arms.

In that split second of Michiru turning around Setsuna had been able to move so fast that she didn't just get herself out of harms way but the child as well. Just how strong was Setsuna?

''Haruka is probably being held in the sewer. Or, what's suppossed to be a sewer. Our kind destroyed most of this town. People had to find another place to leave their _stuff. _We are not the only ones who can get creative.''

''So, you heard that?'' The aqua haired girl felt kind of irritated by this knowledge. ''Why didn't you do anything?'' Or maybe she was just upset that she had missed her kick. She never missed.

''Like I said, these are my people. I don't harm them.''

''They hate us.''

''They hate them.'' Setsuna pointed at the ash at Michiru's feet.

''Whatever. I'm getting Haruka.''

Michiru turned around but someone held her back by taking her hand in their own. It was a small hand. Michiru looked down only to find Hotaru staring back at her. ''Let go.''

The little girl didn't seem to listen. Michiru tried to pull away from the girl's grip without forcing her to fall over. ''Hotaru is right,'' Setsuna started. The queen looked up from the girl, giving up on breaking free and just stared at the green haired demon with a _don't you dare_ look on her face. ''It's time to wake up. How long are you going to keep up this façade? Haruka wants to kill you. She needs to kill you. She lost too much to give up just because you two slept together.''

Michiru blushed. She shouldn't have told Setsuna about that. The lack of need of sleep sometimes made demons want to fill up the silence with words and stories that would hurt them later on.

''Even if you love her. Even if she loves you, Michiru. It's foolish. This is not a fairytale. This is reality. Our worlds can't co-exist. Maybe a long time ago it could've but it's too late now. Too much has happened. Humanity will not forgive you.''

''I can try.'' Michiru spat. ''Besides, aren't you doing the same damn thing? Clinging to this child? You're not her mother. She'll grow old. You never will. She's die and you'll still be here.''

''Not if Haruka kills you.'' Setsuna stretched out her hand to Hotaru. Like on command the little girl let go of Michiru's hand and skipped back to the green haired demon.

''Excuse me?''

''The stories are false Michiru. When the queen dies we don't die with her. We turn human.'' Setsuna smiled and put a hand on Hotaru's head.

''That's why you asked our help? So you could...'' Michiru hadn't been ready for that revelation. It couldn't be true. How would Setsuna even know this and not her? It had to be a lie. _'Father would've told me this.'_

''I'm not doing anything. You did.'' Setsuna's smile faded. ''I told Ami where to find Haruka. I'm sorry.''

''Sorry?'' The aqua haired demon followed Setsuna's gaze to something behind her. Michiru's heart sank. _'Oh god, no.' _She could hear it now. The two heart beats behind her. One was racing, the other deadly calm.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Read and review!


End file.
